Chiyome
by calcu22
Summary: You know, there has been some times i've seen a bad movie and though 'i've read better fanfic then this' or 'this feels like a scene from a fanfic'. I was not expecting my second chance at life to be 'like a fanfic.' Can I get a refund? (SI/OC reincarnation and fem!Sasuke.)
1. Prologue

_So I've read some good female si Naruto fanfics and Sakura but not a lot of Sasuke. Also I'm not too comfortable writing in first person so ti'm trying to practice that._

* * *

 **Prologue** :

I never gave much thought about death. To me it was always something there, and I was unable to change, so why worry about it or fear it? It may also be do to the fact the only death I witness were pet, still sad but nothing like losing your best friend or family.

And now I will never know.

For you see, in July a few days after my 21 birthday, I was the one who had a meeting with death. I can't even remember what happened anymore. I find myself forgetting a lot of things since I found myself in a...void.

It seems there was something after death, and it was nothing. No light, no darkness, no air or water or sounds. Just nothing. And I knew I died for I no longer had a body. Things that I was so use too like breathing or my heart beating, were gone.

I wondered if this would ever change.

I wondered if I will go insane before that happens.

As It is, I keep track of time by telling myself everything I can remember. Anything from shows and books that I liked to what I could remember my friend telling me one simply uneventful day so, so long ago.

It got shorter each time. Humans aren't meant to be in total isolation, and if I was still alive, well I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did.

The list of things I could remember we're starting to be outdone by the what I can no longer remember.

My birthday was on July 22...

I couldn't remember my name...

I enjoyed watching animated shows and movies, the most recent being one called one punch man...

I can't remember the title of my favorite book, but it was the reason I loved reading...

I don't like potatoes...

I can't remember what my favorite food was...

I can...

I can't...

I just waited.

* * *

One moment I was in the void. Next I wasn't.

The rush of sounds, smells, and being able to feel was too much, but I also loved it. I felt like laughing, but my body so unused made it sound more like a baby's giggle like when they farted.

Even though I tried my best to experience everything, it still overwhelmed me as soon felt my eyelids (I has eyelids!) fall, plugging me into darkness.

Even that was better then the void.

* * *

After some moments of wake and rest, I discover my body was different. It was a child, no a newborn's body.

I watched as my fingers moved when I wanted them too (though slowly and as if I was underwater). It was fascinating and made me wonder if reincarnation was a common process or if my memoirs just got implanted into this child's.

I liked the idea of reincarnation better, but that still makes the problem of why I remembered my past life. Not only that, but I already had more memories than a newborn show have. I took classes in Neuroscience, and studied a good chapter or two on human brain development. So my new brain (weird!) shouldn't have the neruo-connections necessary to even process long term memory. Yet I clearly could.

My mind didn't match my body and I didn't know why. (I don't want to remember why)

Still, I was happy. It was a challenge, and why my body would react to even my slightest thought was interesting. A Passing thought about my brother (was he younger but by how much?) and I started crying. It did make me more aware of my actions on my family then any baby should.

And my family is weird. I now had a mother, a father, and a older brother. Yet that isn't the weird part. No that was where My new brother's name is Uchiha Itachi. Sure I got that in between trying to understand another language that seemed similar to Japanese but not exactly. However, I heard it enough times that It had to be his name.

And so there is two reason as to why my brother is called that (that I come up with). One, my new family was crazy Naruto fans who changed their last name to Uchiha and proceeded to name their children after then. Or I was in another universe that were the events of Naruto was real.

Now, While I still can recall a fair bit about that story, it wouldn't be my first pick in starting a new life. More like in the bottom ten. But once I came to that realization I turned my focuses from trying to get my body to do what I want it to, to watching my new family.

The more I watched, the less hope I had that they were just some crazy crossplayers. Slowly, whenever I was able to concentrate enough to have some serious think-tank time, I realized that I might really be in the Naruto world. Which after my first freak out, I came to realization that if the multi-verse hypothesis was true, then why wouldn't it end up in a universe where events were just like those I remember from the fictional one. Baring that the laws of physics might be different, but once again the multi-verse hypotheses explained that too.

So Chakra. That's cool and I was totally up for being a overpowered Uchiha with my life-hack eyes. Even if I don't agree with the whole killing thing. I worked so much in my past life that I was more than ready to have it come to me easy (thank you old brain for being abnormal enough to have me on a IEP in school, it was _really_ great having to go to speech therapy since I was 2).

Though is Itachi is already alive and is my old brother, that shortens my life expectancy. Assuming that events in this universe will play out like the one I recall, and Itachi doesn't leave Sasuke and myself the only survivors.

Which I hope this is a weird universe where there is no need for that. Or that somehow my birth caused a butterfly effect where the Uchiha clan never felt the need to plan a coup, 'cause I'm sure in hell don't remember Sasuke having a big sis.

Also Itachi as a small child is the cutest thing. He probably spends as much time care for me as my new mother. And maybe I do remember that Itachi was my main in the Naruto games, and maybe I had a little crush on him after finding out his true motives for killing his clan. But hey! He's my _Onii-chan_ now, I have a right to be biased. I mean, Sasuke was so much worst then I would ever be in the brother worship. I will probably just annoy him in front of his love interest or something. Oh, and Sasuke with his endless fangirls. That's what I did to my little brother after all.

I do miss my old family. They were great and whenever I have a passing thought about everything I lose, my body start crying without any control on my end. Maybe I could find a way back, but for all I know I could be in the future where everyone are bioengineered humans. No, It would be better for me to move on.

I was Uchiha Chiyome (which just makes me think about that old women who brought Garra back to life). Might as well get use to it.

Just as I come to that concluded, as if the universe wasn't happy with me being at peace.

Everything.

Fell.

 _Apart_.


	2. A Promise Between Siblings

_Here is chapter 2._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Promise Between Siblings**

Itachi love his new sister. She always smiled at him and Mother, and while Mother says that's just what baby's do, Itachi knows she was smiling at him.

So when the alarm starting going off and both Mother and Father had to leave, Itachi ran to his little sister.

She wasn't smiling when he come in, but also wasn't crying. Itachi leaned over the crib and lifted her up, carried her like Mother showed him. Chiyome was staring wide eyed over at the window, hardly blinking or moving in general.

"Imouto? What are you looking at?" Itachi asked hoping she didn't also feel that oppressive chakra that just emanated evil.

She didn't answer, but Itachi held her closer like she did. He knew. There was no way she couldn't feel it.

"Don't worry, we're going to be going to the Hokage Mountains. Otou-San said we'll be safe there."

This time Chiyome blinked and turned her head to him, as if questioning why they would go there.

Or maybe because Itachi didn't like hearing the Ninjas all around them frantically trying to stop the Nine tails and needed a reason to talk.

"My Sensei in school told us that there is a bunker there for wars. It's the most well protected area in the whole village, so even the Kyūbi would have a hard time with it."

"Wahda'uck?"

Itachi chuckled at his sister attempt at talking. She was normally so quiet and only noises she made was laughter or cries. None of the Baby babble that his cousins do.

"It's okay. I promise I wouldn't let anything thing harm you."

Once they arrived, some people ushered them in a room with some other kids and elder people who were all from clans. Apparently Chiyome wasn't the only baby who was being completely still.

"Itachi-chan, so good you made it. Is this little Chiyome-chan that I've head so much about."

Itachi saw Misaki walking in like she wasn't one of the oldest person in the room.

"Hello Oba-San." Itachi said with a shallow bow as he didn't want to disturb Chiyome anymore then she already is.

"Oh, none of that. Call me baa-chan, you're around Shisui-chan enough you might as well be another grandkid." Misaki said as she said next to him.

"Thank you Obaa-San."

"Hn. You're definitely Fugaku's son alright. Want me to take Chiyome-chan off your hand for a bit?"

"No thank you." Itachi said a bit more sharply than he wanted to. It was his job to watch Chyiome when Mother and Father was gone.

No one else's.

"Alright, Kid. Just let me know is she starts smelling."

"I've helped Okaa-San change her before." Itachi said, even as he gave a sniffed to make sure she hasn't pooped yet.

"Ah, I'm sure you have." Misaki said as she patted him on the head.

Their conservation fell into the background as the others got louder. The chakra that must have been from that daemon was much less, but Itachi could still feel it in the air. It was like the killing intent their teacher showed them what seemed like so long ago. But even that was nothing compared to now.

* * *

"I'll get the kids." Was all Mikoto said before she used a body flicker to leave her husband and the few others who stayed even when they got ordered to stay away.

It was near morning and all she wanted to do was sleep. But not with first getting her kids.

 _This is why I'm retire. There is no way I'll be able to raise two kids and go on missions. I'm not a Uzumaki_. Mikoto thought, before frowning at the thought of her best friend.

Who was pregnant and about to give birth before the Nine tailed attacked.

Yet since they are just now counting the dead, Mikoto will have to wait before finding out what happened. Right now she has to make sure her kids are alright.

"Itachi!" She said in a loud voice, not quite a yell but the others fell silent nevertheless.

"Kaa-chan?" Came a quiet voice that Mikoto was next to in a second.

She hug her little boy who she noticed was still holding onto Chiyome like his life depended on it.

"It's ok. It's done." She said as he picked the boy up in her arms.

"Kaa-chan, some of the baby's are really sick. Okaa-San said it was due to the Kyūbi chakra." Itachi said in a busted voice.

Shocked, Mikoto looked to her little girl to see if she was one of those babies. But was relieved to see her looking at Mikoto and blinking. Still, Mikoto has heard that lot of foreign Chakra could kill a child who's Chakra's coil weren't all the way developed. Of course that included medi-nin which means there was little they can do to help the children.

"I'll keep an eye out for Chiyome. You can sleep now Itachi. You did a great job keeping her safe." Mikoto said, having a small smile of her own at Itachi's proud looking one.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a while before she'll be able to smile again.

* * *

What. The. Hell.

No really. I would like to know, because I was just coming to terms of my new situation when life decided to fuck with me.

I haven't even had time to decide if I wanted to mess with the plot line or not, but now I feel like I don't have a choice. 'Cause there is no way I'll be able to act like Sasuke, not that I would want to.

I feel so stupid for not realizing that Itachi was too old, that there was four faces on the mountain, that... anything really. Anything that would have given me an idea that I was Sasuke. Or at least female Sasuke.

Now that sounds like one of those Naruto/Sasuke fanfic where the author seems to change one of their sexs just to make it into a hero-relationship. Now I was alway partial to the cannon shipping, and I didn't mind gender/sex changes fics, but when the only thing that seems to change was their love for each other? Ya, that's seemed a little wrong to me. And there is no way this 'female Sasuke' will be getting with Naruto.

Though considering how in my past life I never went on a date (nor wanted to) by the age of 21, it might be more accurate to say I might not get with anyone.

Not to mention they're all mentally my physical age. That would just be weird... and relationships are honestly the least of my worries.

No, I was more worried about the events Sasuke went though that I might have to go though.

I already considered the massacre, but before when it still seemed just a story. The whole Nine tail attack made it very clear to me that this was really life. My life.

A lot of things changed since that day. First off, I now am self consented of my own Chakra. It was like paying attention to your brea

thing, or feeling your own heart beat. Something that is there but you are hardly aware off. It was like a live wire under my skin.

The other thing was that there was tension in the compound. It was possible I didn't notice it before, as being only a few month old and was hardly out of the house, but now it was clear. There was ready a separation between the Uchiha's and the rest of the village. I do remember that the Sharingan can control the nine tails, but was that common knowledge? Or something only the higher ups know.

I don't want to massacre to happen. I don't want to see little Itachi turn into that badass Akatsuki member. But just wishing for it wouldn't change anything.

I need a plan.

And quickly since I don't know how long I'll even remember my past. It would be great if I could write it down (though it would have to be coded in a way that would make sense for a child). I was trying to learn how to walk, let alone have the motor dexterity to write. So that method was soon disregarded.

I was able to recall some memory tricks. Word association, visualization, and the like.

I believed I had seven or eight years before the massacre, and I needed to start asap if I wanted to try to keep my family alive and my brother safe.

I had to try at the very least.

* * *

 _So I decided to only have Chiyome POV in first person. Do You like having different POV in one chapter or prefer when it is in a special chapter?_


	3. It is All About Connections

_Here is the next chapter. The first two chapter were a set up, and now we are starting to get into the meat of the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It is All About Connections**

It was time.

"Are you ready Chiyome?" Kaa-chan asked as I finished eating my breakfast.

"Yes!"

Placing my bowl into the sink and running over to the entry to put my shoes on, I heard my mom laugh.

"We're just going shopping. I don't know why you're so excited."

"Ya, but we're going outside of the clan ground!" I told her.

It was important for my plan after all. The first step I need to take in order to try and avoid the Uchiha Massacre.

"Oh? And it has nothing to do with you wanting to see Itachi doing 'ninja chores' as you put it last night?"

"Maybe a little." But can you blame me? The idea of my genius of a brother having to do d-ranks like any other Genin is too good.

I even got my camera that Kaa-chan gave me for my third birthday around my neck.

"You do know you will have to do d-rank like your brother when you first become a ninja right?" Kaa-chan reminded me and it took all of my effort not to roll my eyes at her.

"I know. That's why I got this!" I explained, holding up my Polaroid looking camera. "Then if Ni-chan tries to make fun of me I can bring out a friendly reminder of his starting days."

Also maybe I could use it as blackmail if my first plan doesn't work. 'Itachi, you can't murder everyone in the clan. I have photos of you cleaning up Inuzuka nin-dog poop.'

Ok, so maybe I just wanted them for myself. I can't spend all my time training and planning. So taking annoying pictures like my old grandma did will be my free time.

"What did I do to get two genius?" My mom said as she grabbed my hair in order to get it under control.

Ah, yes. Three years old and already i'm being called the next Itachi. or Kakashi, or Orochimaru depending on who you ask.

It was completely my fault. I took no care in trying to dumb down my intelligence. I figure that ninja were paranoid and I wasn't ready to lie for my whole life. I already have enough secrets that will never see the light of day, I didn't want more.

And maybe I wanted to be known as a genius that I had to work so hard to get in my past.

"There. Now we can leave."

I reached back to see what my mom did with my hair, only to groan at the two high pigtails that I could easily feel with the turn of my head.

"Really Kaa-chan? I look like a baby with my hair like this." I told her, counting the days until I can cut my hair shorter.

Long spiky hair was even more of a pain then long curly hair.

"That's because you are my baby."

Then I was up on Kaa-chan's hip and out the door before I knew it.

It was the end of summer, and was hot. There was even Cicada like bugs that were called Semi making noise that had me frowning. I am fine with most bugs, just not ants or Cicada.

"What's that?" I asked as we passed the gates to the compound, pointing over to the masked ninja talking to the guards.

Oh, I was pretty sure they were the super ninjas, ABUU or something? They were the stereotypical ninja, which is why it was odd to be able to see them in broad daylight.

"That's Lion-San. She is a ninja like Otou-San and I."

"But Otou-san doesn't wear a mask when he is on duty" I pointed out, because there was no way I was going to drop this.

I've been trying my best to be able to sense Chakra, but so far my range is the size of my bedroom. Yet I was close enough to tell that this Lion-San's Chakra was even harder to locate than usual.

It was like every time I tried to pin it down it changed, yet when I try agian it was still there. It felt like I was trying to touch a rainbow. Or a cloud.

"There is lots of different ninjas. You know Otou-San and I are Jounin level and Itachi is a Genin, and in between is chunin. But there are also special Jounin and ANBU."

"ANBU? Is that what Lion-San is?" I asked, looking back in time to see her disappear. Or use a body flicker as is so common to see around the compound.

"Why would you say that?"

"Special Jounins are known for their knowledge in a certain area. Why would they need to cover their face and their name?" I answered, well use to my mother's method to promote critical thinking.

I like playing along and try to figure out how to reach the answer I knew with only the information I should know. It will be good practice for later when I have paranoids ninja as my associates instead of just family.

"That is true. The names of all the Jounins and special Jounin is common knowledge for us."

Us being ninjas.

Wait if is is commonplace knowledge then why did none of team seven know of Kakashi?

"Now, I know you just want to figure out where Itachi is - if you don't know already - but we need to get dinner first."

"I'll be good!" I lied through my teeth. But it's not like I was doing it to be mean or anything.

"I know you will. Just be sure to stay close to me. Don't want you getting lost now." Kaa-chan said as she put me down.

I made sure to stay close without grabbing her hand. Trying to get away from a ninja wouldn't be easy, but the streets were busy and it should give me enough time to 'get lost'.

I didn't have to wait to long before some people got between the two of us and I turned around. It was a good thing I was a second child, because Kaa-chan shouldn't be too much of a worry as some of the other new parents that were around.

Though as I looked around, I noticed all of the young children were younger than three. There was no one close by who was my age.

That, complicated my plan, but I didn't spend all that time trying to memorize the map of Konoha for nothing. There was only the question of which Clan grounds I wanted to visit first.

* * *

"Chiyome?" Mikoto called, hoping that her little girl wouldn't be too far.

 _Who am I Kidding? Itachi did the exact same thing when he was three, why would Chiyome be any different._

Mikoto jumped onto the nearest roof, grocery bags still in hand. She wasn't that worried, since there was no war this time. Almost five years of peace, baring that night. Yet As Mikoto looked, she couldn't see any sight of her child.

"Do you need any help Uchiha-San?"

Mikoto turned slightly to see a Genin team come up to her. It must be strange seeing a ninja in their civilian clothes on the roof like this...

"kaa-chan?"

"Itachi? Oh Is this team 2 under Minazuki Yūki?" Mikoto asked with a polite smile even though she knew the answer.

"That is correct. We are even performing general patrols right now, so If you need any help..." The young man said as Itachi got over his shock at seeing his mom here.

"Kaa-chan, where is Chiyome?" He asked, and Mikoto questioned, not for the first time, why she got two very insightful children.

"That is why i'm here. We were shopping, but Chiyo-chan got separated in the crowd." Mikoto explained, already accepting that Itachi's team will soon be looking for her.

She would have looked for one if it took her much longer to find Chiyome. Konoha was a big village after all, and Chiyome is a very curious child.

"A Missing child. That does sound like something we should help with. Itachi? Do you know where your sister might have gone?" Yūki asked.

"This was her first time in the main village, Chiyome might have wanted to get a look at the academy building." Itachi figured, forcing himself to stay with his team and not just go looking for her by himself.

It was nice that Yūki-Sensei is letting them deal with this now.

"Which is a few streets away. How old is your sister Itachi-kun?" Shinko asked as they moved.

"Three." Itachi told his teammate as they gave a skeptical look.

"Well, this should be easy." Tenma commented with a smile.

How hard could It be to find a three year old?

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I turned around, to see one of the people I was looking for.

"I wanted to find a deer!" I said with a cute smile as I held up my camera.

The tiny Shikamaru looked at me in confusion while the boy next to him that could only be Choji continued eating.

"They ran away tho," Choji said food spraying though Shikamaru didn't seem like he cared.

"Not if you're quiet." I pointed out, keeping up my happy innocent child persona.

Choji nodded like that answered all him questions while Shikamaru just continued to stare. It was starting to freak me out a little, but he was three. This is the safest part of my plan.

"Shika can we see the deer too?" Choji asked his friend and I did a happy dance in my mind.

Choji is now my favorite character. Who else would be able to get the lazy Shikamaru to do anything?

"Fine."

Stage one in motion.

"Great! Is it just you two?" I asked since I couldn't remember if Ino was part of their friends group or not.

The two boys looked at each other before Shikamaru gave a shrug.

"It's just us who are here."

I nodded and waved the boys over. I didn't really come here to see the deers, but It could be fun. I just have to make sure we don't get into any real danger, but as I am part of a major clan - even with how low Uchiha is in popularity- even if it did happen I shouldn't be the one blamed.

"See? You can see footprints in the mud." I pointed out, noticing at Shikamaru got closer to take a look.

"It's deep." The black hair boy commented as he practically had his nose to the ground.

"Which means they were running, or really big."

"There's bits in the leaves!" Choji pointed out, also seeming to enjoy their tracking game.

"So the deer was eating before they got startled." I summarized before getting back up.

"And if we follow the path, we should find them."

"Cool." Choji said as he continued eating his bag of chips.

Which would make a lot of noise, but I don't want to get the child made at me. Not when we have just met.

"Did you know there are plants you can eat?" I said, shocking both boys by my seemly random change in topic.

"Really?"

I nodded, thankful that I was able to read the Herbology book that Ka-chan has lying around. Some of the plants I recognized from my past, but that might not be score there. Still...

"This is called a honey suckle. The flower tastes like honey if you suck on it." I said, giving the boys one and myself.

Choji wasted no time in try, but Shikamaru was more cautious. I watched silently as he looked over the plant, before sniffing it.

"I read you can also use this for tea. It's the one you're mom likes Choji." Shikamaru said as he gave the flower to his friends.

"Oh, do you want to pick some more then?" I subjected as Choji nodded eagerly.

The three of us had a good handful each before I 'sensed' someone next to us. I could tell it was a ninja, since compared to civilians their chakra seemed more refined. If Civilians chakra was like a fog, Ninja's would be a cloud.

That is if they are not hiding it like the ANBU was earlier.

"Your mothers were getting worried." The ninja said, and I acted surprised.

"Tou-San." Shikamaru said, looking blushful as did Choji.

"Sorry, we forgot." Choji said before Shikaku's eyes turned to me.

"No harm done. However, I don't believe we have met."

"My name is Uchiha Chiyome! Nice to meet you Nara-San!" I said with a polite bow and child filled excitement.

"Uchiha? You wouldn't have by chance left your mother down in the market place."

"Ya, I wanted to see the deer!" I said, sad that I probably wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

Still, meeting two clan heirs in one day wasn't bad.

"Troublesome. We should get you back as well." Shikaku said with a sigh as he picked all three children up.

I didn't even have time to protest before there was a gush of wind that had me squinting my eyes.

"Found them."

We were no longer in the forest. Shikaku dropped off and the the two boys ran off. Or Choji ran while Shikamaru quickly walked. Two women who must be their mothers hugged them, and I realized I was at the head Nara house.

"Your mom is worried as well."

I turned back to Shiaku who was staring me down, and I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed my neck.

"Ya, I should get back to Ka-chan. But Can I come back later?"

Turn cuteness to max.

"Of course you can child. But you need to ask your mom first." The women who was hugging Shikamaru said before looking to her husban.

"And where is she?"

"There's a Genin team looking for her. I've already sent a message."

When did he have time to send a message? It's Only been a few minutes.

The women nodded, before turning to be with a bright smile.

"Well, why don't you stay here then? Your mom will be back soon."

"Ok. Thank you very much Nara-san" I said as I took the women's hand.

" Oh You can just call me Yoshino-chan. It's nice to finally meet you Chiyome-chan."

"You know my name!" I asked, looking up in wonder.

Though I shouldn't really be surprised. These are ninja's after all, they probably know all the children's in the major clans. At least the one who are being called 'proges'.

"I was on the same Genin team as your mom."

"Really?"

"I've been meaning to have you meet Shikamaru, but it seems you did that by yourself." Yoshino said with a smile.

"They're my friends!" I said because, hello three year old here.

"Ka-chan can she come eat lunch with us?" I heard Choji ask as we arrived over to where they were hanging out.

Looks like I interrupted their lunch. Oh well.

"Two new friends in two days? I think that's a new record my little butterfly." Choji's mom said as piles of food appeared out of a scroll.

"Imouto?" A familiar voice said.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled, jumping up generally happy to see my brother.

"How did she get over here? This is miles away from the town center!" A brown hair boy complained.

"Imouto, you can't leave without telling Oka-San." Itachi said as he pointed me in the freaking forehead.

"Ah, don't do that!" I complained as he picked me up.

Which a 7 year old carrying a three year old is just wrong. I'm like the size of his body and his legs weren't that long just yet.

"We can go back now. Thank you for watching her." Itachi said with a bow, I mentally rolling my eyes.

"It was no trouble. Tell your mom to come and visit some time."

"Ya, I still didn't get to see the deers Nii-chan!" I said as I nodded my head.

"You came here to see some deers?" The female on their team asked.

"Yep." I said with a wide grin.

Now I can mark Nara and Akimichi off my list.

* * *

 _Thank you lizyeh2000 for your review. And to Warlord of Chaos, hopefully from this chapter you can see Chiyome is going to take full advance of her situation to get strong. She doesn't want to die, or see her new family die, so in this world that means getting stronger._

 _Thank you to everyone who favorite or followed this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this._


	4. The wider Picture

_Sorry This chapter took so long. I... don't really have a reason why. I haven't even edited this besides a quick read through and with spellcheck._

 _Anyways, enjoy some time with the Uchiha family._

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **The wider Picture**

"Chiyo-chan, next time you want to go somewhere, ask me first." Ka-chan scowled at me.

Honestly, I was surprised I was getting off so easily. Ka-chan and Otou-san both treat me like an able thinking person, so I thought that Ka-chan would ground me for knowing better.

Itachi has been frowning the whole time, but I think he was more worried then Ka-chan.

I suppose one of the benefits in living in a militaristic government is that the streets are safer. When you don't have weirdo stealing orphans off the street to do experiments or raise them into emotionless soldiers that is.

"Sorry. Can I visit Shikamaru and Choji tomorrow? Please?"

"We'll see. Why don't you clean up and help me make dinner?" Ka-chan asked and I was about to agree before I saw Itachi walk outside.

"Can I train with Nii-chan? I promise to do the dishes tonight!" I asked even as I run after my brother.

"Alright." Ka-chan said with a chuckle.

Itachi didn't look back when I arrived, but I knew that he knew I was there. Itachi didn't often practice in our training field, preferring to go to the clan one in the forest or whatever one his team uses. Even watching him warm up, it was easy to see why he was a prodigy. Not even eight yet and he is already mastered the advance set of uchiha fighting moves.

Otou-san just started my own training a few month ago, after a long argument with Ka-chan. So while Itachi started going through his Katas, I jumped off the porch and began my own. And if I looked over a few time to Itachi and started mimicking his stance, well they looked so much cooler than the beginning ones I had to perform.

"You need to bend your left elbow more." Itachi commented and I saw a small smile.

Good to know he thinks my training is funny.

"Right."

I corrected my stance, glancing over to see Itachi full out grinning now. I might have rolled my eyes at that sight, but it was soon out out of my mind when someone entered our backyard.

I didn't even notice before Itachi was responding.

"When did you come back?" My brother asked calmly like there wasn't some shaggy haired boy hanging off him like a sloth.

"Not too long ago. How's the missions going? Have you meet the cat from hell yet?"

I turned my full attention on the boy. He looked to be only few years older then my brother, and the fan on his back marked him as a fellow Uchiha. Yet, Itachi had the social capability of a bug and didn't have any friends. Sure he was friendly and polite, but he also prefers silent to small talk and graduating so early made it all that much harder.

Which makes we wonder who the hell this person was to be talking with my brother so friendly like.

"Who are you?"

The two boys turned towage me - or Itachi turned and the other boy went along with it. Then the boy gave a wide grin that had me frowning even more.

"You haven't told her about your best friend? I. Am. A-ppalled." The boy said, poking Itachi's headband in time with his words.

My mouth opened as I stared at this random boy performing my brother signatory method of showing his affection.

"It was _you_!" I realized as I pointed at the boy whose name I still don't know.

"You are the one who introduced him into the poking thing!"

Because of course Itachi didn't come up with it himself. This boy must have done it once or twice as a joke and since he might be Itachi's only friend, my poor social stunted brother compared the poke to a show of affection. Ka-chan gives hugs only rarely, and Otou-San is even more emotionally constipated then Itachi.

"Poking thing?" The boy repeated before smiling like a fool. "Itachi! I didn't know you wanted to emulate me that much!"

Itachi sighed, but didn't move to remove the other boy from the hug. This was turning out to be the oddest training section I have ever witness.

"Imouto. This is Shisui, our cousin. Shisui, this is Chiyome-chan." Itachi briefly introduced and I naively thought that would be it.

"Nice to meet you Shisui-San." I said with a shallow bow, looking down to show that I trust him.

Honestly there was so many different ways to bow that I still have trouble understanding. Don't bow deeply to Those in a lower standing, but do always bow at the hip if it's a unknown ninja. Never take your eyes off strangers, but doing the same to family or Teammate is a great offence. And so on.

It was one of the few times I truly felt my physical age.

However as I looked back up, Shisui was no longer hanging over Itachi. I only had a moment where I hoped the boy had just left before I was attacked.

"Guh! Let go of me!"

"No wonder you always talk about her! She is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Shisui-San, if you don't stop trying to hug the air out of me i'll end up the cutest dead thing you have ever seen." I said in a deadpan voice, and for a moment I truly thought I seceded before the pre-teen picked me up.

"I'll let you go if you start calling me Nii-san." the boy said with a grin.

He was enjoying this way too much.

"Sure thing. But you have to let me down first." I argued, tilting my head slightly.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I pulled out of Shisui's grasp and ran.

"NII-CHAN!" I yelled running full toddler speed to an annoyed looking Itachi.

Hopefully not at me.

"Protect me Ita-nii!" I called out as I hid behind him, sticking my tongue out at Shisui who was looking quite shocked.

"You promised." The boy said, sounding like he was going to cry.

Honestly, he was acting more like what I would expect from a Uzumaki then a Uchiha.

"Shisui, please stop harassing my sister." Itachi said and I let out a short laugh at Shisui fallen expression.

"Oh alright. I just dropped by to see if you wanted to spare." The boy said, his smile back in place.

"Can I watch?" I asked since I haven't yet seen Itachi spare since graduating.

He use to spare against Otou-san but that was a few years ago and I doubt either one was going full out. It would be interesting to see where he was already.

"I do not want you getting hurt on accident." Itachi said, and while I felt touched it wasn't like I was planing on running around while they had a spare.

"I'll stay on the porch." I compromised, tuning my cuteness to the max.

"One foot off and you are going inside." Itachi said and I nodded in agreement.

I sat legs crossed on the porch, giving the boys a thumbs up. Shisui laughed and Itachi smiled softly at me.

"How do you want to do it? Just Taijtusu?" Shisui asked as he jumped up looking like he was trying to stretch in mid air.

"No ninjutsu above c-rank sounds better. Wouldn't want this to end too early." Itachi said with a straight face that made both Shisui and I laugh.

"I see being on a team really helped your modesty." Shisui joked and he stepped into a basic Uchiha stance.

The same one i've been learning in fact.

"I suppose?" Itachi responded looking the most uncertain I have ever seen him.

I looked to my brother in disbelief. Because of course he was just being honest. Sometime I wonder if he was the reincarnated soul and not me for how wise he acts. I'm having a lot of fun acting my physical age, thank you very much.

Shisui just keep smiling and soon some signal passed between the two and their spare began.

It started out tame enough. The two threaded blows, dancing around and over each other in a fluency that can only be obtained from familiarity. Then Shisui seemed to fade in and out of the battle and Kunai started being thrown as they moved from close range to mid.

"Whoa." I couldn't help but let out as I leaned in closer.

It was one thing to see a ninja use body flicker to move from point a to b, but another thing to see it being used so freely during battle. It looked more like Shisui was teleporting rather than just using his chakra to improve his speed momentarily.

They both increased their base speed until I could no longer keep up. With their individual blows. The fireball made it pretty obvious what was happening now.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I saw the two boys freeze before I turned around to see Ka-chan standing behind me with a hand on her hip.

"Ohhh, someone is in trou~ble." I said in the way all the kids in school would when someone got called to the principal.

Funny how I can recall that, but not what my name use to be.

"Uchiha-San, how are you today?" Shisui said with a bow so low I wondered if he was going to hit his head on the ground.

It looked pretty funny when both him and Itachi were covered in scorch marks and dirt.

"I apology Okaa-San. I did not mean to break your rule."

"Rule?" I asked looked up to Ka-chan.

"No fire Jutsu in the backyard. And I know I've told you that as well Shisui-kun."

"Yes Oba-San. Sorry about that, I got a little too excited seeing Itachi." Shisui said, smile still on his face.

At least Itachi looked fazed.

"Come on. Dinner's ready and you might as well eat with us since you're here." Ka-chan said before leaving.

I got up without using my hands and ran in after her.

"You didn't tell me Ni-chan had friends."

"You mean Shisui-kun? He's also your cousin."

"Cousin? Are we talking about an actual cousin, or a third cousin twice removed cousin." I asked, taking a look back at the boys.

"Well, his grandmother was your grandfather sister." Ka-chan said with a thoughtful look before turning around to Shisui. "Shisui. Why don't you go home and see if Misaki-San would also like to eat with us. There should be enough for you two."

"Yes ma'am!" Shisui said with a loose salute before disappearing.

"And you two can help me set the table."

"Yes Ka-chan." We both said before I rushed into the kitchen to get the serving spoon and chopsticks.

Utensils are much easier to hold then plates and bowls.

* * *

Misaki watched as the youngest child rambled on and on about her little adventure today. It was assuming to be sure, Especially when the child would only talk about it when her mother was busy. Not that that stopped Mikoto from looking up at the ceiling every time her daughter talked about her plans to see the deer.

It was nice to see that some of the children in this generation were able to laugh so freely. It reminded her a little too much of her first grandchild, but Misaki didn't dwell on that too long.

"Sounds like you had quite the day Chiyome-chan."

"I sure did Misaki-Baachan!" The child said and Misaki smiled at the sight.

"And you are a smart girl, so I bet you wouldn't be going alone next time?" Misaki said as they cleared the table.

"No. I worried Ka-chan and Nii-chan too much. I think I'll trying convincing Nii-chan to come with me next time. His day off should be coming up soon."

"You know, I'm sure Shisui would also love to take you to your friends. He just came back from a long c-rank so he will be home for a few days."

"Really?" Chiyome said, thinking it over.

Misaki will never get tired of little children. Their thought process was very interesting to listen to.

"Maybe I'll go ask him."

"You do that. It might keep him out of trouble." Misaki said, not missing the way Chiyome's eyes light up.

Like she knew what Misaki was hinting at.

* * *

It wasn't until Shisui left with his grandma that I realized why the name was so familiar.

Shisui's death was what allowed Itachi to awakening his mangekyō Sharingan and what ultimately was the last straw before the Uchiha Massacre.

* * *

 _Thank you Tsuki, lizyeh200, KassiesJean, SandSasori, RememberMe-soon, and Warlord of Chaos for leaving a review! Also many thanks to everyone who is following/favorited this story. This is going to be a long ride from what i've briefly outlined._

 _I will try to update the next chapter sooner, which is called ' **Ino-shika-cho'** so I think it will be apparent who Chiyome's next target is. _


	5. Ino-Shika-Cho

_Here is chapter 4! Last chapter was posted during that glitch week, so if you didn't read it before, now is the time._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ino-shika-cho**

"Kaa-chan, can I go now?"

She was been brushing my hair for the last hour. Trying to straighten my hair was looking to be a pointless effort. At least when flat irons aren't a thing.

"Don't you want to look pretty for your little play date?"

"I'm not going to have a play date if you take much longer!"

"Oh shush you. Shisui-Kun hasn't even arrived yet." Ka-chan reminded me as she pulled on my hair again.

Why does it hurt so much!

"There. You're so cute I could just gobble you up!" Ka-chan said as she proceeded to start a tickle fight with me.

Well, I say fight but it was really one sided.

"Ni-chan! Help! Ka-chan turned into a zombie! She said she is going to eat me!" I screamed when I saw Itachi walk through the living room.

Like the good brother he is, Itachi immediately stopped what he was doing at my cry of help. However then he saw Ka-chan, and relaxed.

"She is not going to eat you. I will see you late. Have fun Imouto." Itachi said as he posted my forehead before leaving.

Then to making it even better (note sarcasm) Ka-chan laughed as I rubbed the spot. However before I could come up with an awesome comeback, there was a knock at the door.

"Looks like Shisui-kun is here. Why don't you grab the lunches I made and We'll go?"

"Finally!"

I rolled off the couch and ran into the kitchen. With the help of a chair, I grabbed the four boxes Ka-Chan made for my friends, Shisui, and I. Though I didn't think it was enough for Chōji.

"Let's go!"

Shisui looked like he was getting ready to knock again when Ka-chan opened the door, but quickly put his hand down with a smile.

"Good morning Oba-san."

"Good morning Shisui-kun. Thank you for taking Chiyome-chan to her friends today."

"It's no problem. I love spending time with Chi-chan." Shisui said with a grin while I rolled my eyes at him.

We just meet yesterday. Why would a 11-year-old want to hang out with someone who is for all intent and purposes is three?

"Be good you two. I do not want to hear about any shenanigans." Kaa-chan said with a serious look.

"Don't worry Ka-chan."

Ka-chan didn't seem any less worried, but left regardless.

"Hey Chi-chan, do you want to get there fast?" Shisui said as he looked down at me.

"What, are you going to carry me or something?" I asked with a rise of my brow, only for Shisui to flip me over his shoulder and onto his back.

"I've been practicing this new jutsu that will get us there in a sec."

Before I had time to ask what he was talking about, we moved. It was like falling, but without any sense of direction. Then when I looked up I saw we were no longer at the gates to the Uchiha compound.

"What was that!"

"That was a body flicker!"

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

It was still cool, but I was hoping it wasn't just a common technique.

"Just an 'oh'. Not a 'that was the best thing ever, I want you to be my nii-chan now'."

"Why are you insistent on that?"

"Who wouldn't want a cute little sister?" Shisui simply said and I gave him a blank look.

"I'm sure that's the reason. Anyways, let's go!" I said as I grasped his hand and pulled without much interference.

Shisui is quickly becoming one of my favorite family members with how he doesn't have a stick up his ass at all times.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Ya, to Yoshino-san's house." I said, figuring that would be the biggest house in the Nara compound.

"Which we already passed, but i'm sure you knew that." Shisui said with a cheeky grin.

"How do you know that?"

"Your mom told me before leaving." He told me even though I knew she said no such thing before we left.

Unless she signed it to him since you don't learn that until your last year at the academy.

"You both are just trolling me now."

"Why would you think that?" Shisui said but he didn't say I was wrong, in fact he was still grinning like an idiot.

Deciding to be the mature one, I walked ahead to the house Shisui gestured at and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long before Yoshino opened the door.

"Good morning Nara-San! I'm here to see my friends and the deer!" I said with a polite bow and a huge smile that forced me to close my eyes.

"Ah, Chiyome-chan It is so good to see you again. Who is this young man?"

"Uchiha Shisui, I'm her other brother."

"No he's not. Don't listen to his lies."

"Chi-chan, how can you wound me so?"

"Come in. As it so happens, by husband should be feeding the deer soon." Yoshino said with a smile, opening the door for us.

I held my shoes in my hand as I ran through the house to the backyard where I could sense a few people. There the Three of us saw the sight of Shikamaru asleep on Shikaku's chest, who looked to be cloud gazing. Nearby Choji sat next to a blonde girl who seemed moments away from throwing a tantrum.

"Shikaku! What are you doing!" Yoshino yelled, waking up Shikamaru and cause Shikaku to shoot up at the sight of his angry wife.

I put my shoes back on as I watch Yoshino chew out Shikaku. They really seem like a case of opposites attract, but before I could think more about it someone came up to me.

"Who are you?" The girl - who was most likely Ino - demanded to know.

"I'm Uchiha Chiyome, Nice to meet you!" I said regardless.

I could deal with a bratty kid.

"I'm Ya-ma-na-ka Ino. We should be friends since you're a girl like me." Ino said before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the porch.

I let her, since I do want to be her friend. But that doesn't mean I didn't glare back to Shisui who was laughing at me.

"We should be best friends." I said and Ino stopped dragging me.

"Best friends? Okay! Make my hair like yours then!" Ino announced before sitting down in front of me.

"Um... but your hair looks so pretty how it is now."

"Really? I like your hair too! I like black hair like yours and not his!" Ino said pointing to Shikamaru who was now napping next to Choji.

Not sure what to say to that, I walked over to save Shikaku from his wife.

"Excuse me, but can we see the deer now?" I asked as I pulled on his pants, making sure to use my cutest expression.

Not sure if it worked on him, but it sure did on Yoshino.

"Fine. Why don't you take the children to go see them." Yoshino said before walking back inside.

"Ya! Deer!" I yelled as I grabbed Shikaku's hand.

"Who else wants to come?" Shikaku asked, not bothering to shake me off like I thought he would.

He did look like he was contemplating if it was worst having four disappointing children or his sanity when everyone raised their hand. Shikaku did give Shisui a pointed look when he raised his hand as well.

This was turning out way better than I thought was possible.

* * *

Shisui never had a reason to visit the Nara compound before. In fact, all of his other cousin don't have any friends from the other major clans. Makoto was a year older then Chiyome and Shisui was sure she has never been outside the Uchiha compound.

It was crazy to think that Chiyome was able to befriend three of them when she wasn't even in the academy yet, though maybe it was just because she was so young. Even though she was clearly more mature than the other children, Chiyome was still able to play with them. It was odd seeing how similar she was to Itachi, but at the same time so different.

"Since their eye are on the side of their head, they don't see as well as we can, but they can see further back." Chiyome explained as she moved her arms to show how much further deer could see then normal humans.

"Really? I wish I was a deer, then I could see Ka-chan and now when I can get candy!" Ino said as she jumped up and down, causing some of the deer to back away.

"Shisui-kun, would you like to try feeding them?" Shikaku asked, pulling Shisui out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I would Nara-San."

"You can just call me Shikaku, your sister already does."

"Shisui's my second cousin. Not brother." Chiyome said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Just you wait Chi-chan. You will be calling me Shisui-nii before you know it." Shisui promised, smiling when Chiyome turned around so he could see her blank look.

"In your dreams, maybe." He heard Chiyome mumbled, but Shisui decided to pretend he didn't this time.

Then Shisui found himself next to the Chief Jōnin commander, learning how to feed deer out of your hand.

Maybe he was still dreaming, because this didn't seem real. Everything he had heard about Shikaku doesn't match this man in front of him how. It was likely because he was home with his family, but it was still not what Shisui was expecting.

All this, just because Chiyome wanted to see some animals.

"We should probably leave now." Shisui said when they got back to the Nara's house.

"NO! You can't leave yet!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Chiyome like a teddy bear.

"Why don't you two stay for lunch." Yoshino said, and how was Shisui going to refuse.

"I'm always up for free food."

"Why don't you kids come help me in the kitchen?" Yoshino said, ushering the kids insead.

Shisui followed, not because he was a kid or anything, but because he was hungry. And it was easy taking some sample of the food while Yoshino was trying to get Shikamaru to help.

"Wasn't there more noodle then this?"

"That's because Shisui has been eating it raw like the monster he is."

"Really?" Yoshino said with a truly scary look.

"Sorry!" Shisui said before getting the hell out of the kitchen.

On the way out he heard all the children laughing at him. He may not have a mom but Shisui knows never to mess with one.

* * *

"Bye!" I waved to Shikamaru as we finally left.

Playing with three three-year-olds was exhausting, and I couldn't wait to go back home and practice my reading until Itachi came back.

"Sorry we needed to head back, but do you want to meet some of our cousins? They are around your age. You could play with them until Mikoto-san gets back." Shisui said even though I clearly was tired.

Okay, maybe not clearly because I felt fine physical. I was just emotionally drained. However meeting Uchiha kids my age might be beneficial.

"Ya! Sounds like fun!" I lied through my teeth.

"Good, I was supposed to help Yuina today anyways. She's my aunt and she is going to have another baby soon."

"And you thought taking me to my friends was more important? What if she need your help babysitting or something."

"She could have hired a Genin team. Plus baa-chan was the one who wanted me to take you. No one questions Baa-chan."

I'm assuming Baa-chan was Misaki, who 60 if that. Then again, there wasn't a lot of old people in the Uchiha compound who weren't civilian. A 60 year old ninja was something worth respecting.

It was a long walk back to the compound since Shisui refused to body flicker since I 'insulted' it. It did give me the chance to look around and really notice how out of the way the Uchiha lived. All the other major and minor clans lived close to the city wall or the Hokage tower. While we lived on the other side.

"Yuina-Ba! I'm back!" Shisui yelled as we entered a house not to far from mine.

"Ka-chan the weido is back." A little girl said as soon as we entered the door.

"Makoto-chan! How are you?"

"KAA-CHAAN!" The girl yelled, running deeper into the house.

"I see now why you want me as a little sister if this is how our cousin react."

"Makoto-chan is just a little shy." Shisui said and I stared at him.

It was pretty obvious that Shisui scared the child with his happiness. Maybe Uchiha just can't take that much physical contract all at one.

I'm still thinking that Shisui has Uzumaki blood or something just from how hyper he acts.

"Shisui thanks for coming, oh and is this Mikoto-sama daughter that i've been hearing so much about." Said a very pregnant women with dark brown hair that was in a braid.

"Nice to meet you Yuina-san." I said with a bow.

"Why don't you go play with Makoto and Rina, they should both be in the backyard by now." Yuina said and a headed that way.

I have meet some of my cousin during my birthdays, but honestly I can't recall their names. Hopefully It isn't expected in this society for a three year old to know that. However this is the same place that allowed an 8 year old to graduate when the average age is 12.

I have a feeling chakra might enhance mental capabilities as well as physical.

"You're doing it wrong. Tou-chan said you have to wait a year before doing this." The little girl from before said to a baby.

A walking baby, so maybe a two year old at most.

"No."

"Rina, let go!"

"No. Mine."

A two year old with a kunai in her mouth. What the hell is wrong with this place?

"Please tell me those are training kunais." I said, apparently shocking both of them.

"You were with the weirdo. Why?"

"He took me to see my friends. I'm Chiyome by the way. Nice to meet you cousin."

"Oh, I'm Makoto, this is my sister Rina."

"Hi." Rina said, dropped the kunai in favor of waddling over to me.

"How old are you?" Makoto asked picking up the kunai before throwing it.

It hit the tree just a little off from the bullseye that was drawn on it.

"I'm three!" I said with a smile, but Makoto sighed.

"Another baby."

"How old are you then."

"I'm four." Makoto said holding up her figures.

Yes, everyone knows how big of a difference three and four is. Especially to a four year old.

Just as I was trying my best to stay polite and not sass this child, I felt something wet on my hand.

"Does your sister normally put people's hands into her mouth." I asked as I tried to remove my hand, but Rina looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know. You're the baby here not me." Makoto said as she threw another kunai at the tree.

"Come on... Rina? Don't you have some toys to play with." I asked as I finally pulled my hand free from its wet prison and used it to grabbed Rina's.

"Kuna-chan is inside."

"Then let's go get him... or her." I said as I pulled Rina will me to walk back insead.

"Yuina-ba, are you okay?" I head Shisui asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, just... my body getting ready for the big day." Yuina said soundly slightly out of breath.

I really hope she is just talking about Braxton-Hicks contractions and not something else.

"Are you sure? Didn't you say your due date was yesterday?"

Nope. This is not happening.

"Well, yes but... arggh."

Okay, I heard enough.

"You should still go see the medic just in case Yuina-san." I said still holding onto Rina's hand.

"I can carry you there." Shisui added, looking wide eyed and disheveled.

"But Yoshiro doesn't get back until tomorrow."

"Maybe if you are... having the baby now the medic can delay it? But if you don't leave then you'll have less time to make a decision." I calmly explained, which keep Rina from freaking out and Shisui.

"That... does makes sense." Yuina said and no sooner than she did, Shisui picked her up.

"We'll be back later." Shisui said before running out the door carrying the women twice his size.

Only once they leave did I realize they left me alone with the children.

* * *

 _There are so many Uchiha Oc I came up with for this fic, and this is only one family. Yuina is really Shisui Aunt though. Shisui's father's brother is Yoshiro. I even made a family tree which is somewhere on my tumblr page. I might think of putting it on my AO3 version of this story as well, but I missed spelled Shisui's name on it._

 _Anyways, Thank you Tsuki and psulrd for the review on chapter 3 and KassieJean on chapter 4. It always makes my day to see what people thing of this story. Next chapter is going to get crazy. Expect more from Itachi, and Hinata next chapter._

 _Related to next chapter, what do you guys think about song lyrics in stories? I have a bad habit of skipping it, but a few times I go back and read it while playing the song._


	6. The Hyūga Affair

_This didn't turn out quite how I thought it would, but here's the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Hyūga Affair**

I knew there must have been easier options for me to try and befriend Hinata. However what I hoped to do wasn't easy, and I knew it wouldn't be as easy as just walking into their compound. Even if I did try that a few times.

For one, the Hyūga clan was just as big as the Uchiha clan. Maybe even bigger if you don't count civilians. It was going to be much harder to form a positive relationship with them then it was with the Nara's and the others. It was also more important with all the connections they have to other departments.

Uchiha are either in active service or with the police. Nara are known to be in T&I as well as drug research, which the Yamanaka are as well. They also supply Konoha with a surplus of herbs and plants to be used for medication and poisons. Akimichi are connected to almost every restaurant in Konoha and a good number of the food merchants.

The Hyūga though, they can be found in the hospital, in T&I, patrol, as well as desk jobs. Apparently the Byakugan makes it really easy to find files, or that was what Shisui told me.

It made sense though. The Hyūga was one of the founding clans, and they doesn't have a questionable history like the Uchiha. No, they just make slaves out of the branch family.

Moral standing aside, they have the power known as influence which is something I need if I want to keep my family alive. Hinata is my best shot with how she is my age and the heiress, and I can remember a failed kidnapping that happened on her third birthday.

A Kidnapping where her father killed a foreign ninja, and to avoid any wars, his brother, Neji's father, was sent as a sacrifice. If that can be avoided, if I or Itachi or Shisui or anyone from our clan can be the one to save Hinata, that would mean the Hyūga have to pay their respects.

Assuming that I remember that information correctly and I really am not in a alternate universe where the kidnapping is never going to happen.

"Imouto."

"Ita-nii!" I yelled when I noticed Itachi was back, abandoning my 'notes' in order to jump on his back.

"I have to say, I'm wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Ka-San makes it sound like whenever you are left alone you try to leave the clan grounds." Itachi said as he walked us out to the back.

"I just get bored." I said in response.

I wasn't sure when Hinata's birthday was, but I knew it was in December. So I've been testing to see how far I can get before someone is sent after me. Then once I figure out when Hinata's birthday is, I can sneak out and go to the Hyūga compound on the excuse that I was bored. Once someone is sent to get me, which takes about ten minutes i've noticed, I'll try to stall until they notice the kidnapped either sneaking into or out of the compound.

Not the best plan, but there wasn't much I could do personally. I don't have time to befriend Hinata and get invited to the party.

"You should ask one of us then."

"You guys are busy though, I can take care of myself for a few hours." I said, since that is true.

"I'm sorry Imouto. I'll try to make it up to you." Itachi said after a pause so long I didn't know what he was apologizing for at first.

"You shouldn't apologize for something that's not in your control." I said off handedly.

"I suppose." Itachi said and I could just hear the faint smile on his face.

To my surprise, we didn't stop in the backyard, and continued walking until we got to the more civilian area of the compound.

"Where are we going?" I had to ask, noticing that I never really bothered to explore this area.

Connecting with the rest of the clan was on my to do list, but It wasn't as time sensitive as befriending all the clan heirs and heiresses. The academy doesn't start until you're seven, and that will be too late.

"We're getting a treat since you stayed home by yourself for so long." Itachi said and I rolled my eyes.

More like he was rewarding me for not 'running away'. At least Itachi seems to realize that positive reinforcement works better the negative. Or maybe he just wanted a treat. Itachi is only 8.

"Itachi-kun! Been awhile since i've seen you around. How's the Accademy been treating you." A middle age man with black hair and black eyes said.

He was definitely a Uchiha, even with the lack of clan symbol on his clothes. I wonder if it was because he was a civilian. Maybe there was some kind of rule where only Uchiha who become Shinobi are allowed to wear the symbol on their clothing, otherwise they can just have the red and white fan hanging outside of their house. Or shop in this man's case.

"I graduated last year Akiko-San." Itachi said like the little gentleman he is.

"I think I remember my daughter saying something about that. And who is this with you?" The man said looking to me with a real smile.

I was starting to wonder if Shisui was the only one in this clan who could plainly show positive emotions on their face. Nice to see there was others, even if they weren't Shinobi.

"Hi, I'm Chiyome!" I said still on Itachi's back.

"Nice to meet you Chiyome-chan. Are you Itachi's little sister?"

"Yep!" I told him as Itachi finally let me slid off his back.

It was one of those bar style restaurant that didn't have a door but flags that you have to duck under. I followed Itachi as he took a seat on one of the stools that I had to climb up.

I can not wait until I am taller.

"Now what do you want? I have some Botchan Dango already being made for the new year festive at the end of the month." Akiko suggested as he started messing with all the pots and pans in the back that were already being used.

"I'll have that. Imouto?"

"Mitarashi!" I yelled earning a few chuckles from those already eating.

Mitarashi might be type casted for children and women, but it was sweet and I like saucy things. In my mind it is much better then the three color ones, but that might just be because I'm not a huge fan of red bean paste.

"And green tea!" I added before Akiko completely turned around.

"Of course."

Itachi got his before I, but he still waited before beginning to eat. The dumpling were still a little hot, but it was worth it. I wondered why Ka-chan never brought me here before.

"Itachi-kun?"

I turned around along with Itachi to see a girl maybe a year or two older the Itachi come up.

"Izumi-San." My brother said with a nod that had me laughing at the girls uncomfortable expression.

"You really don't need to call me that. Izumi is just fine." The girl pleaded before noticing me.

"Hi I'm Chiyome." I said before plopping another dumping in.

"I know. Itachi and Shisui talk about you all the time." She said with a small grin.

It seemed that my brother did have friends. She had the Uchiha clan symbol on her back, but she seems friendly with him. Not like that disconnected respect that I see most of the clan treat my brother with.

"Izumi-chan you're back. How was class?" Akiko said, coming out from the back area to talk.

"Good. Sensei suggested I take the test the next time around."

"How old are you?" I asked, figuring that was a perfectly normal question for a three year old to ask.

"I turned ten a few months ago. How old are you Chiyome-chan?"

"Three!" I said, even holding up three figures as I thought.

Even though we weren't at war at the moment, it seems like kids still graduated early. Itachi is a freak, but I also assumed he was just the exception. But Shisui also graduated when he was ten, though that was because his grandmother Misaki didn't want him to graduate too early. I thought that 12 was the normal age just because of Naruto's class, but now I wonder if that was just a special situation.

"And you're going to become a ninja like your Nii-San?" Izumi said with a giggle as she sat at the bar with us.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen you around. How are your mission?" Izumi asked and I pretended to be focused on my food.

"We are going on our first c-rank soon. It is in the village, but they need extra patrols for the peace treaty with Kumo."

I paused for just a second, realizing that they must have been the one who kidnapped - will kidnap- Hinata. That means her birthday must be some time in the upcoming week.

"Chiyome? What's wrong?" Itachi asked, and I cursed inside my head.

Of course he noticed.

"Isn't Kumo bad people?" I said with what I hoped to be an innocence look.

"We fought with them in the war, but they are coming to stop the fighting. It will be fine, and even if it wasn't, I will make sure you are safe." Itachi said and what right does an eight year old have to say something like that?

"Okay then." I said regardless of my true thoughts, barely listening as Izumi continued to talk to Itachi.

Now I just need to figure out the exact date of Hinata's birthday. Shouldn't be too hard since I bet the whole clan needs to go and that means lots of presents. I'll be sure to go with Kaa-chan on shopping trips so I can listen in on gossipers.

* * *

Fugaku came home late, like he has been doing ever since the Kumo ninja arrived. It has been a long week with Konoha police working over time, but tonight was their last night in the village. It couldn't come any sooner in Fugaku's mind.

It seemed that everyone was already asleep. He could feel the presents of Mikoto above him, and Itachi in his room.

But not Chiyome.

With a frown, Fugaku checked the room of his youngest child, already knowing that she wasn't there. For some reason, Chiyome who has been a perfect child, devolved quite the wanderlust once she turned three. Shikaku found it funny that she ended up in the Nara woods and befriends his son the same day. Fugaku didn't really care since the clan elders were already happy with Itachi, Chiyome wouldn't have to be pushed as hard with her training.

It has happened a few more times, most worrying was when Shisui found her hanging around the Hyūga compound for some reason, and Mikoto ended up telling Chiyome to leave a note if she leaves.

'Got bored. Taking a walk. Be back soon.' Were the messy words written on the letter left in Chiyome's room.

Any other day, Fugaku would trust the the patrollers or even ANBU to keep an eye on Chiyome, but with so many watching the Kumo-nin Fugaku isn't going to put blind faith on that. With how overworked his people have been, Fugaku didn't need to imagine what it was like for the rest of the force.

Even Itachi was too tired to notice that Chiyome left, and Mikoto has been back on active duty for a month now, even though it has mostly been during the nights.

Fugaku body flickered to their roof, taking a quick look to see if she was anywhere in the compound. When it became obvious she wasn't, Fugaku first checked the small shopping area, then the town center, before fearing that she was over by one of the clan grounds.

Fugaku hoped it was the Nara, but he had a feeling there was a reason why Chiyome has been asking about the Hyūga so often. She must have seen something there the other day and knew she couldn't just ask to visit like with her friends. It was quite a ninja like reaction to wait until people were asleep before figuring out the information yourself, but Fugaku had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake.

"Chiyome."

The three year old turned around, her mid length hair spinning out behind her, before looking at him in shock.

"T-tou-san?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"You can't sneak out of the house at night. If your mother or brother wake up with you gone they would have worried regardless of the note you left."

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to sneak out. I thought they knew."

"They are both very tired. And I think it is time for us to go to bed as well." Fugaku said noticing how Chiyome kept looking at the wall that lead to the Hyuga grounds.

She wasn't even near the gate to get in, so Fugaku wondered what here gained her attention. It couldn't have been the people. None of them would be interesting enough for his daughter.

"But I haven't finished my walk!" Chiyome said with a yawn that she bit off halfway.

"Why don't we walk back home then?" Fugaku said right before he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

A figure jumping out of the Hyūga compound.

With barely any thought, Fugaku's Sharingan spring to life as he went through his mind of who should be guarding this area. Only to realize that it was a minute between two patrols. The perfect moment for someone to slip in.

"Chiyome, go to the gate and tell them there was an unidentifiable Shinobi was leaving their compound." Fugaku said quickly before following the person.

"Okay." He heard his daughter say before he was too far away.

It didn't take long to caught up with the Shinobi, and even less time for Fugaku to notice the cloud symbols or the child paralyzed in the person's arms. Of course they weren't here just for peace treaties. Kumogakure is too power hungry for that.

"In the name of Konoha police, release the child or you will be killed." Fugaku said as he waved a genjutsu over the Kumo-nin.

The Shinobi only fell for it for a moment, but that was all Fugaku need to disarm and place a chakra sapping tag on him.

"Good thing I didn't have time to change." Fugaku commented before calling in reinforcements as he grabbed the Kumo-nin and the girl.

* * *

I only just finished telling the guards what happened when Tou-San came back.

"Uchiha-San." A new voice said and immediately the guards stood up and bowed.

"Hyūga-San." Tou-San said with thinly covered disguised. "This Kumo-nin was found escaping with this girl. I intercepted and immobilized him. The girl seems to be unharmed beside a paralysis seal that was on her."

The man looked to Hinata who looked so tiny with all the adults around her, before nodding.

"We should talk to the Hokage about this at once. Your daughter can stay in my home if you wish."

"That might be for the best." Tou-san said, though it looked like he was eating lemons.

I gave Tou-San a brief smile to show I was still doing fine before he left and the guards motioned for me and Hinata to go into the compound with them.

"We should go, don't you want to see your Ka-chan?" I asked when Hinata didn't move.

She looked shocked, and I don't blame her. Being abductive during the night would be scary for anyone, let along a three year old.

"Do you want to hold my hand as we walk?" I asked holding my hand out as Hinata stared at it.

I heard a few sniffles before she grabbed it. Though grab might be a strong word since it was more like she put her hand next to mine. While we walked it got stronger, and I let myself think about what just happened.

Tou-San was the last person I expected to come, but it went better than I thought. I didn't even notice a fight, and the bad guy wasn't dead which means that things are already different then from canon. As long as Hinata's dad doesn't kill him during interrogation, Neji's father wouldn't have to be used as a scapegoat.

"Hina-chan!" A woman cried from the doorway of the biggest house I have ever seen.

"K-Ka-c-chan." Hinata said so quietly that I could hardly hear her and I was standing right next to her.

I moved to remove my hand to let Hinata go to her mom, but the girl refused. Instead I was forced to walked over along with Hinata who was now crying too much to walk straight.

"Oh sweetheart. It's okay. You're safe now." Hinata's mom said pulling Hinata into a hug after she finally let go of my hand.

"Here, let's come inside and I'll make some tea for us all." The woman said and it took me a moment to realize she was including me in that statement.

"Thank Hyuga-San." I said as I removed my shoes and walked in.

No sooner then I put the guest slippers on did Hinata grabbed my hand again. I could see through her bangs that her face was covered in snot and tears and I got flashbacks to when I was stuck babysitting Makoto and Rina. It was almost enough to have me pull away and walk away.

I gave her a smile regardless of my thoughts, and we both walked into the kitchen.

I'm sure it was a very cute sight.

"So you are Fugaku-san's daughter?" The woman asked as she turned around from the kettle, smiling at the sight of Hinata.

"Yep! I am Chiyome. Nice to meet you." I said, making an awkward bow since Hinata was still holding on to me.

"Nice to meet you too Chiyome-chan. My name is Hikari, and I see you have already meet my daughter Hinata."

"We're friends now." I boldly said, and since Hinata got closer to me I figured she agreed.

Or just liked me too much as a teddy bear. Might go either way with how the night was going.

I talked to Hikari was we had some rosebud tea, and I found out that she was pregnant, which I was surprised about since I couldn't remember if Hinata had a sibling. Doesn't mean too much since the kid would be three years younger and therefore would be around Konohamaru's age. I never payed much attention to the younger kids, so it might as well slipped my mind.

"Why don't you two go to bed. I'm sure Hina-chan wouldn't mind sharing her bed with you." Hikari said and I felt Hinata nod on my shoulder since she has been nodding off.

If I wasn't also completely exhausted, I might have argued more because I ready don't mind sleeping on a sofa or the floor, but instead I just nodded and was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone who is following/favorited this story, and special thanks for lizyeh200, Natasha-Tenshi, Tsuki, and CasJeasnne for leaving me a review last chapter! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter and/or this story._

 _Also, I have a family tree that I posted on my tumblr however I misspelled Shisui's name as Shishi, and Izumi should be born in 64 not 67. Link is_ _iftheworldendsinflames . tumblr image / 158219825794 (just remove the spaces)_

 _Thanks for reading._


	7. As snow falls

_Sorry this chapter is on the short end. It's more of a wrap up then anything so I can move on with The Plot._

* * *

I woke up in my bed.

Apparently Tou-San didn't want me spending the night. Not like I really cared since my plan worked! Kumo-kidnapped captured, and Neji's father is safe. This is good. This meant I can change things from what I remember happening.

It also meant that otherwise things are going the way it did in the story, but I already planned for that.

Needless to say, I work up that morning in a very good mood.

Well, until I actually opened my eyes and looked around my room.

"Itachi? What are you doing in my room?"

"Good morning Imouto." Itachi said looking like he didn't sleep at all last night.

Which is weird since he was asleep even before I left the night before.

"Ita-ni, I love you but why are you in my room before Ka-chan?"

"No reason." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you always watch me when I sleep or something?"

"I haven't before."

I gave my loving brother a glare because that sounded like he was planning on watching me sleep for the indeterminable future. Just what happened last night to make him so paranoid?

Wait.

"Is this about how Hinata-chan almost got kidnaped last night? Like, are you worried that might happen again?" I asked, slowly looking over Itachi.

I never claimed to be like Sherlock Holmes and able to know if someone was lying by their eye twitching or whatever, but Itachi had quite the poker face. Not even having a three (and a half) year old glaring at him broke it, and I know I would be laughing my ass of if I saw a mirror.

"The Kumo-nin would be willing to try that again."

"I meant in general. It's fine that you are worried, but don't forget that Ka-chan and Tou-chan are here as well." I said before finally getting out of my bed.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed now?" I whined.

Itachi got up with a nod and I got ready for the day.

* * *

The day passed normally. After breakfast Itachi left to go train or do a mission with his team (I might have not been paying attention). Ka-chan then had me help her in the garden until she decided it was time for my written lesson.

That was when there was a knock at the door.

I continued working as Ka-chan got up to go answer it. Since this was the head family, there was lots of people that would come by for one reason or another. I never payed too much attention, but maybe I should have. I know a few members of my clan, but there is a lot.

"She's in the back, why don't you go say hi."

I looked up when Ka-chan said that, just in time to see a small child run over to me. She stopped right in front of me, before looking down at her feet.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I said with a smile.

That seemed to break Hinata out of whatever reservations she had about talking to be.

"G-good afternoon Chiyome-san." Hinata said with a small smile of her own.

Looking slightly past Hinata, I saw Ka-chan talking to Hinata's mom Hikari. Seems like the Hyūga are already making it thanks to the Uchiha clan known. Otherwise if it was just them trying to set up a play date for Hinata and I, it wouldn't have been at the house.

"Would you like to draw with me?" I asked, pulling out some clean sheets of paper.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before nodding so much she looked like a bobble head. I wondered if Hinata has ever played with a kid her age before. Not that i'm really her age, but she doesn't know that and why else would a three year old be worried about drawing?

I pulled out some crans that was only a few colors. Nothing like the 24 packs of crayola like when I was a kid. Still Hinata didn't know better and I had had fun trying to draw the character that I could remember.

Ones that weren't from Naruto. I already have a journal for that and I would rather not fill it with loose papers.

"That looks scary." Hinata commented on my red dragon and I tilted my head.

"Well Smug isn't a good dragon. See, he stole their home and took all their stuff." I said before loosely retelling the plot of the Hobbit.

Hinata was completely mesmerized and I wondered if I could make a living publishing stories from my old life. Might be a good retirement plan. Like what Jiraiya does, only less porn.

"Hina-chan, it's time to go home." Hikari said and only then did I realize the sun was setting.

I didn't even do my physical training today!

"B-but..." Hinata said looking to me with what only could be called puppy-dog eyes.

"We should play again tomorrow!" I said before tears could fall.

"Actural, I was wondering if you and Chiyome-san would like to accompany us to the new year's festival." Hikari said to me, before looking to Ka-chan who was looking very pleased.

"I think that is a great idea. This is the first year her brother wouldn't be able to join us, so I'm sure Chiyome would love the company."

"YA! Ino-chan, Shika-chan, and Choji-chan should come too!" I said figuring it would be good for them to meet Hinata.

"You have a lot of friends." Hikari commented with a light laugh that she covered with her hand.

"Yep, and I bet they want to be your friend too Hina-chan!" I said with my brightest smile.

If Ino was able to make Sakura into a confident girl in the show i'm sure it would benefit Hinata as well.

"Really?" Hinata said in complete shock.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Without having to look, I knew the mothers were just cooing at how cute we were. Seems like those drama classes I took were useful even though I can't even remember them now.

* * *

Mikoto always loved the new year festival. Waking up before the sun was always a challenge, even more so once kids were involved, but was always worth it. It was sad that Itachi had a mission - his first c-rank - but seeing her youngest nodding off on Fugaku's shoulder was worth it.

Mikoto laughed silently at the sight. Chiyome was so excited to see all of her friends that she hardly went to bed the night before. Not to mention that Fugaku would bark at a police officer that was slacking off every so often, scaring them despite the sleepy girl that would smile lazily at them.

"Mikoto-san!"

"Yoshino-san, It is nice to see you again." Mikoto said noticing that her old teammate was hold Shikamaru who also seemed unable to stay awake so early.

"Are we there?" Chiyome said with her face stilled barred in her father's jacket.

"Yes, Shikamaru is here."

Chiyome pulled away and Fugaku put her down. It didn't take long for the other children and respected parents to arrive at the temple by the Nara forest. Chiyome didn't waste any time in introducing Hinata to the rest of her friends, and effortlessly folded Hinata's cousin in with them.

"Hi I'm Chiyome!" Her daughter said with a smile as Hinata was practically hanging off her arm.

The boy looked to his father who gave a nod.

"I am Hyuga Neji. Nice to meet you Chiyome-san."

Mikoto smiled at the boy who was only a year older then the kids and yet already had his forehead covered. Mikoto was never very close to anyone in the Hyuga clan, but Kushina was friends with Hizashi. There was even a few times where the redhead would wonder out loud if she could remake the seal.

"Come over here and meet my friends!" Chiyome said leading the boy over to where Shikamaru and Choji were, and Ino was walking over to.

It was great that Chiyome was effortlessly getting along with the kids, but the same couldn't be said about Fugaku and Hiashi. Those two have always had a rivalry, and how that they are both clan head it has only gotten worst. It was taking all of Mikoto control not to laugh at the sight of Hiashi trying to thank Fugaku for saving his daughter.

"Hn. I was just going my job." Fugaku said and Mikoto would have swore that Hiashi's eye twitched at that.

"Yes, well, It is still appreciated. The Hyuga clan will not forget your... good work."

"Now that's taken care of, I think some of the children want to go see the festival." Hizashi said in a light tone despite his blank face.

Mikoto looked to see that Chiyome was already leading the pack of children to one of the stalls, problemy doing a better job of keeping the kids together then most adult would.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Mikoto agreed as she walked over.

It was enjoyable.

Mikoto didn't realize how much she missed her old teammate and it was interesting seeing Ino-shika-cho outside of the field. The fact their kids got along was good. Great for connections and the fact that they will all be in the same academy year as long as none graduate early. Or there are no wars.

It was a good start to a new year.

* * *

 _Next chapter will have a short time skip, mainly becuase I'm getting tired of writeing three-four year olds. But thank you everyone who is following or has favorited this story! And the review! I think the last chapter was the most review I have ever gotten for this story which is great becuase I spent a lot time on it. Ayways, thank you EmmieSauce, Luna Latanya, Wren (guest), PrLovato22, NaruNaruru, ChibiStellachan, Guest, lizyeh2000, pendora59, blurcndish, LadyLunaTwilight, and CasJeanne._

 _Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Until then I hope you all have a good day/night!_


	8. The Loyalty of Dogs

_This chapter didn't take nearly as long as I thought._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Loyalty of Dogs**

One thing I didn't take into consideration was how much upkeep there was to friendships. Maybe it was just a child thing because I remember how there would be months between the last times I talked to my friends. Then again, with cell phones and social media it wasn't hard to contact your friends. Here, in this life or age or whatever it was, I would get playdates from my friends everyday!

It wasn't that bad, but it was something I didn't plan for. Before I knew it was only a few months before my fifth birthday. Which means I only had two-three years before the massacre.

Part 1 is almost done. I still need to get in contact with the Aburame clan (not looking forward to that) since they are considered one of the four major clans of Konoha. Then it would help to get to know some of the Inuzuka (also I love dogs) and maybe even members of the Sarutobi family. Konohamaru should be born by now, and Asuma was always one of my favorite teachers. Not to mention that could be a good way to get the Hokage on my side.

What I need to work on is part 2 and 3 of my plan. Uniting the Uchiha clan and getting civilians on my side.

I have been meeting more members of my family. Shisui and Misaki are my unoffical babysiters, and I have had a few play dates with Makoto and Rin, along with baby Hanae. Then there is Izumi and her dad who are part of the weird group of civilian Uchiha (not Izumi, she is on a Genin team).

Then with Civilians so far I have just been acting like a good samaritan. Helping older people carry their stuff, getting babies or young kids to stop crying and give their parents a break, and the like. I need to do more, but I hope they will see me and think all Uchiha are like this and not that i'm the exception.

Maybe I would try bring Makoto along one of the times. Charity would do the kid good with how annoyed she is with her siblings taking all of her parents time.

Basicly, I had a lot of shit to do and the deadline is slowly creeping up on me.

"Chiyome? Can I come in?"

I looked up from my half disguised plans to the door of my bedroom.

"I don't know. Have you decided to wait a year or two before taking the Chūnin exam?" I asked, sounding way more irritated then I was really feeling.

I figured this would happen. In the story, Itachi was an ANBU captain by the time Sasuke was 7. Meaning that Itachi was only 12. He's going to be 10 in a few weeks and I have no doubt that my brother will be able to pass the exam his first try.

But I couldn't help but wonder what would change if Itachi doesn't become ANBU captain. Would Shisui be asked to kill everyone? Izumi? One of my Clan mates that I haven't met yet. Some random ninja? It would be in my best interest not to change this, but I still don't like the idea of my brother participating in a battle royal.

"Chiyome, we talked about this. Next year the Chunin exams are in Ame and Kuno." Itachi said as he opened the door.

"I know."

"My sensei thinks I am more than ready, so you think he would say that if that was not the case?"

I rolled my eyes at that. More likely his Sensei is only nominating Itachi now because he finally caved before the elders demands. Though I do have to give the man credit for taking two years to do so.

"Chiyome. I'll be fine. You will even be able to watch the last part."

"Fine."

Not like I have much choice at this point.

* * *

"Nii-chan is going to the Chūnin exam." I simply said looking over to where Itachi was with his new teammates.

No one told me exactly what happened, but apparently one of their teammates was killed during a mission, the girl on their team decided to quit being a ninja, and Itachi got two new members. I never met Itachi's new team until today, but I was surprised to see an Aburame was one of them.

"Really? Do you think we can watch?" Ino asked a little loudly.

It probably wasn't the best idea to bring a bunch of kids to the park right next to the academy were the first part of the exam will be held. But it wasn't like we weren't allowed near the foreigners, not to mention Yoshino and Ino's mom Inoe were here.

"Ka-chan said it isn't public until... the third part?" Chōji said, though he sounded uncertain at the last part.

"Otou-san said the same. D-do you think it would be okay if we watched them with you Chiyome-chan?" Hinata asked from on top of the monkey bars.

"Sure." I said without thinking.

They weren't allowed in the building until noon, so we were able to see almost all the teams that would be starting off. There was a lot. More than could fit in a college lecture room, and if I am remembering that correcting though rooms were huge.

"Oh! We should have a sleepover the night before, then make signs for Chiyo-chan's nii-chan." Ino said with a clap of her hands.

"That sound like a drag."

"No it doesn't! It sounds fun, right Chiyo-chan?"

"Ya." I said, and the idea of holding a bunch of poorly made sign for Itachi does sound funny.

Maybe I could embarrass him so much he fails.

"Hey you all should play ninja with me!" Some kid demanded, and I looked down to see a brown haired boy with red triangles on his check.

No way, was it really Kiba? I didn't even bother trying to find him! How is this fair?

"No." Shikamaru said from his sleeping position next to Hinata and me.

"WHAT? WHY NOT!" The kid yelled.

Like, really yelled. I'm pretty sure if I looked some of the team would be staring at us.

"Why don't we play latter? Nii-chan is going to take his exam soon and I want to see him go in." I said with a smile, hoping that will calm the boy down.

"Nee-chan is taking the exam too. I bet she'll finish before your _Nii-chan_." The boy said with crossed arms.

Really? I mean, I'm sure his sister is quite the ninja, but Itachi is on a whole nother level. There is just nothing to compare.

"I don't think they will be testing their speed to finish a written test."

"Ya, so why don't you leave dog breath." Ino said and I almost facepalmed.

"No, you don't need to leave. Don't you want to cheer your sister on? You can do that here with us, then the six of us can play ninja." I said, quite proud of how diplomatic I was acting.

Now for Ino to get the hint. With how easily the trio excepted Hinata (and Neji), I didn't think I would have to worry about this.

"Fine. But Hana is the best ninja, like, ever!" Kiba said as he climbed up the monkey bars that we have taken over.

"Where is your sister?" Chōji asked, and I looked to where Kiba pointed.

"See? She's the one with the three Ninken. She's so cool she got triplets, does your brother have a ninken?" Kiba asked obviously looking at me.

Hana was holding two puppies, one in each hand, with a third one on her head, walking with her team as she discreetly let them smell everyone there. Probably having her dog remember their sent for later. It would be useful if the second part is anything like the one from the show, but every exam is different.

"The short boy with the long black hair is Itachi. He just turned 10, but he's been a genin for a few years now." I said, showing off my brother who was about to get sniffed by Hana's dogs.

"He doesn't look like much." Kiba said and I just gave him a unamused look.

Honestly, it's like the only way the boy knows how to socialize is through competition. And he doesn't even have a dog for me to pet instead of trying to operate this landmine!

"Oh look. They're heading in." I pointed out.

"Great! Now we can play ninja. I want the boys on my team 'cause boys are stronger then girls!"

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled, and I have to agree with her.

Not even two seconds ago he was talking about how strong and cool his sister is, and now he thinks that boys are automatically stronger then girls? The game of ninja is more about strategy than strength, and I think Chakra has more to do with strength in this world then hormones.

Not to mention that Shikamaru wouldn't even play, and if he leaves then Chōji will be too worry about him being lonely to take the game seriously.

"You know what? I think this will be great teams. Come on Ino-chan and Hinata-chan, I have a plan."

* * *

There was only 10 teams left after the written exam. Now they were standing in front of the Training Grounds 44 waiting for the second part of the test. They had an hour to prepare, which some of the teams left to get survival mission equipment, but some teams were already prepared.

Itachi was aware the the second part of the chunin exams are normally a mock mission that can last up to a week and packed accordingly. Aburame-san had a storage scroll on his back that Itachi assumes is his supplies, and Suzukaze-san had a small backpack. That was a little odd since Itachi is aware that Suzukaze family owns a well known Shinobi supply store and knows as much about Fūinjutsu as Itachi does. In fact in the few missions they have been on Suzukaze-san only carried a storage scroll.

"Himuka-chan!"

Itachi turned to see a Inuzuka girl running to his teammate with three ninken yipping at her heals.

"Hana? I thought your team was going to wait another year." Suzukaze-san said with a smile.

"Nah, Sensei thought we are ready. Well, more like she said we are ready enough that we wouldn't die to the first team we meet, but same thing really. Seems like there will be three rookie teams this time around. Man, how cool would it be if we all make it to the finals!" Inuzuka-san said with a ecstatic look before turning to Itachi.

"Hey, I know you! You're that boy who graduated super early and was in our class for like... a week." The girl said before turning around, cupping her hands to her face and yelling, "SAISU! IS THIS THE UCHIHA YOU CALLED SHISHOU ALL LAST YEAR!"

Itachi was surprised to see he did recognize one of the two boys who came running over, looking slightly winded. It was during the time Itachi keep being transferred to a higher level class, and at one point there was some older kids who tried to bully him. Izumi-san often stepped in, but that was only when Itachi was the target.

"Hana, can you be any lounder? There's foreign ninja here! You might as well yell, HEY EVERYONE! WANT TO KILLS SOME YOUNG NINJAS RIGHT OUT OF SCHOOL!"

"I don't need to do it now that you just did." Inuzuka-san said with a smug look that had Kamano-san pulling his hair out.

"Sorry about that. Um, it's nice to see you again Itachi-kun." Kamano-san said once he calmed down.

"Same to you Kamano-san. I was not aware you graduated already."

"Um, ya, I tried to graduate early last year with Izumi-chan, but I didn't pass."

Itachi gave a nod to show he understood, but an uncomfortable silence fell nevertheless. Inuzuka-san and Suzukaze-san talked like the old friend they are, with their Akimichi teammate adding the occasional comment. Kamano-san remained next to Itachi, looking like there was more he wanted to talk about, but no matter how long Itachi waited, Kamano-san didn't say anything.

Itachi other teammate also didn't talk, but that was normal. Aburame-san had a hard time saying anything since he can only talk using his intects. Small talk like this would be a waste of chakra.

"Hey, we should meet up after the exam and catch up. You can bring your team, I'll bring mine, and we can see if Izumi-chan want to join us."

"I even know a good place we could go." Suzukaze-san said right before there was a loud bell ringing.

The hour was up.

"Hey you waste of skins! Shut up and listen to what I have to say." A young man wearing a T&I outfit said in front of the gates to the Training Grounds.

"Good. I'm Morino Ibiki and I am the examiner for the second test. Now for this part of your exam each team has to transport a special packet to the center tower located in the center, exactly ten kilometers from our current location. As for rules? You have to make sure every item in the packet is in good condition, or you fail. Your team must enter the tower at the same time, or you fail. Killing other teams is allowed, as is sabotaging them. However, only the first five teams will even be allowed into the tower, meaning that half of you will fail." The man said with a smug looking smile.

Itachi thought the first part of the exam was the scare tactics, but it seems that this Examiner was giving them another round.

"Most likely though? I doubt five teams will even survive. There is a good reason why this place is called the forest of death after all.

"If you still want to try, then go sign your consent forms and get your packet."

Itachi looked to his teammates just in case, but Suzukaze-san gave him a confident smile and Aburame-san inclined his head slightly. Then they walked to the both, with Inuzuka-san team the only other team in front of them. They couldn't see what the packet was, but Itachi didn't need to see.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS JUST A BENTO BOX!" Inuzuka-san yelled and Itachi heard Morino-san laugh heartedly.

"Oh did I forget to mention? You're going to deliver dinner to all of the members of I&T, so you better not be too late. Some of us get cranky when hungry."

* * *

 _Let me know soon if you would like me to show more of Itachi's exam. Obviously the third part will be in the next chapter, but I have half of an idea of what the second part will go like. So I could go either way._

 _Thank you everyone who favorite/follow this story. Special thanks to Akq16, Hisan Sadness, Luna Latanya, pendora59, and lizyeh2000 for reviewing last chapter. I now believe that fanfic is fueled by review or comments. Like whenever i'm writing I stop and think 'is this stupid?', at least with fanfic there are people who are nice enough to tell me they like what i'm written, but for my original story I don't get that. Oh well._

 _Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a fantastic Day/night!_


	9. WWE, but real

_I just gone done with this chapter and I wanted to post it before I left for my grandparent's house. Therefore this probably has even more spelling mistakes and grammar error then usual (which is saying a lot). I will try to edit it by next week, so if it really both you wait until then. Sorry._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: WWE, but real**

When Tou-chan told me he wouldn't be able to train me for a month in order to teach Itachi super special secrets jutsus, I naively thought that would mean I didn't have to train. Of course I would still practice my form and do all the exercises that Kaa-chan does with me every morning, but I was looking forward to a break from being pushed to the point where I could barely walk back to my bed to sleep.

I forgot tou-chan wasn't the only Jounin in our clan.

"Chiyome, why are you back so late? You're going to be late for your training today."

"But isn't tou-chan still helping nii-chan?" I asked with a raised brow, pausing from taking my shoes off.

"Your uncle will be taking that over."

"Yoshiro? I thought he was still gone." I said even though I knew he was still gone.

Makoto has been complaining nonstop about how long the mission is.

"No your other uncle. You haven't meet him yet, but Souta offered to train you along with his kids this month." Kaa-chan said, making a weird face.

"O-kay? Is this another second cousin once removed?"

"No. Souta's my brother."

"What?! You mean all this time I have legit cousins and I am just meeting them now?!" I said in disbelief.

Why are clans so big? At this rate I'm not even going to meet everyone before the massacre happens!

"Yes, well, they are a very busy family." Kaa-chan said making that face again.

Okay, so it sounds a lot like Kaa-chan isn't on good terms with her brother. That's... not good, but I can work on it. I have the power of cuteness on my side.

Their house wasn't too far away from ours; down the street and two houses down the alleyway. It looked like all the other houses in the compound.

We didn't knock on the door, instead Kaa-chan lead me to the back where I could hear some people training. I could sense three people, but chakra sensing still felt like a sixth sense to me. As in it was something I really had to focus on to get anything useful out of it.

"Souta, I brought Chiyome-chan." Kaa-chan announced, not even pausing before entering the back yard.

There stood a man looking like the stereotypical Uchiha, with his arms crossed and a frown as he turned to us. Souta looked to be a few years older then Ka-chan, but besides a few more wrinkles and a scar across his eyebrow, the two looked similar.

"Hn. Souma, come over and meet your cousin. I'm going to have you two spar so I can gauge how well my brother-in-law has been training her." Souta said, and holy shit, he had some balls to say that about the clan head.

It was a good thing Kaa-chan already left.

A tall boy with light brown hair come over from where he was throwing Kunais. He looked to be 7 or 8, but as he sighed and stomped over it was more like a bratty pre-teen.

"Nice to meet you Souma-nii, I'm Chiyome!" I said with a slight bow at the hip.

Shisui is going to be so piss when he finds out I've been calling other family brother before him.

"Do I really have to fight her?" Souma asked, turning to his dad and completing ignoring my cuteass introduction.

"It shouldn't last too long. She is only a girl." Souta said, and I immediately made a face at him.

Okay, so he's probably right, but if I lost it wouldn have been because he is older and more experienced than me. There was no reason for him to bring sexsis ideas of gender into this. I was starting to think that type of thinking didn't exist here since Chakra trumps over any biological differences, but I guess it is just some peoples natural to be huge assholes.

No wonder Kaa-chan doesn't get along with him.

"I'll try my best." I said with a sickly sweet smile.

I was going to make this spar last as long as I can. There is no greater motivated than spite afterall.

I stood in front of my cousin in the stance that tou-chan and Itachi forced me to do until it become second nature. Souma was in an identical stance, which means he is still learning the basics. He should be in the academy, therefore he would also know the academy Standard.

Question is would he use it.

"Begin at the count of three. One... two... three!" Souta announced, and before I could react Souma was rushing at me.

I stood my ground, frantically looking for a weakness. I knew I wasn't going to win if I relied on strength or speed, since Souma would bet me on both because of his age and size. But he was a kid. I was mental an adult (I think) and I can force myself to think logically even in adrenaline filled situations.

When Souta went for a punch I was just able to deflect it, but before I could perform a counterattack, he attacked again. I took a step back as the other punch glanced my shoulder. It hurt like hell, but only for a moment. Probably nothing more than a bruise and I was able to recorrect my stance into a more defensive position.

Souta did a battle cry as he tried to kick my legs, but I flipped backwards before using my momentum to push forward. I made it look like I was aiming for his chest when I was really go for his throat.

Not somewhere you want to go for a friendly spare, but in my defence Souta didn't tell us the parameters of the spare. Tou-chan tells me that every time we spare, and the same for Itachi when he spare against Shisui.

Souta gasped as I hit him, the air getting knocked out. I tripped him, using mainly his own weight to cause him to fall. I then scrambled to get ontop of him, pulling back one of his arms and pinning it back.

"Get off!"

"Say I win and I will." I retorted way more calmly than I was feeling.

"Tou-san!" Souma yelled, and I made the mistake of looking over.

I don't know if that was Souma's plan, or if he was just reacting in the moment, but Souma reeled his head back and slammed it into my nose.

I felt the blood run down my face as I fell on my butt.

"That's enough. Good job getting out of the hold, but you shouldn't have fallen for her tricks in the first place." Souta said, and I really wanted to spit a gob of blood at him.

Insead I tilted my head back and pressed my tongue up against the roof of my mouth. The flow of blood seemed to slow, but I wasn't sure if it was just because of timing or from what I was doing. I wasn't even sure why I was doing it.

Maybe I got a lot of nosebleeds in my past life?

"Chiyome, you have a lot of work, but at least I don't have to go over everything with you. I want to both of you to do 15 repetitions of the fifth cycle." Souta said before leaving.

That's right. He just left an almost 5 year old with a 7 year old. To practice martial arts by themselves.

I wondered not for the first time, why this place was so weird when it comes to children.

* * *

Chiyome's fifth birthday was even more crazy the usual. It might have something to do with all the dogs, but who knows. Mikoto was just happy that Itachi was able to take a break from training to come.

But what makes it even better was he was socializing! With a girl.

While Chiyome wasn't getting along too well with the younger Inuzuka, she also seemed to catch on that Itachi was spending lots of time with Hana. Mikoto even caught Fugaku stifling a laugh from watching their daughter ask Itachi and Hana 'innocent' questions. Mikoto thinks she was doing it on purpose, but she has no idea who would have told Chiyome about dating.

It was Shisui. No doubt about it.

Mikoto would have to talk to the boy about that, but it could wait.

"Chiyome-chan do you want to work on the... um... p-project now?" Hinata said, finally stopping Chiyome from embarrassing Itachi and Hana.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot."

"You kids are working on a project?" Hana asked with a raised brow, and disturbingly enough it seems like all the kids were in on this project.

Even Shikamaru.

"Sorry Hana-san, but you and Ita-nii can't know about it. It is important for your fight." Chiyome said with a oddly serious tone.

 _Oh she must be talking about the signs._ Mikoto realized, unable to stop the smile from showing on her face.

"I have to say, I was expecting this party to suck balls with how stuck up your clan is, but this isn't too bad." Tsume said as she walked over, a cup of sake already in her hand despite it still being the early afternoon.

"Thank you for your approval of my daughter's birthday party." Mikoto said she stared the head of the Inuzuka as the women just grinned wildly.

"Always happy to give my party rating. But seriously, the only reason I came was to keep my kids from starting a fight. I didn't expect any of this!" Tsume said as she waved over to the other adults at the party.

Inoichi was talking to Yoshino and Hizashi about something, probably the academy teaching methods. Hiashi was by the cake with Hikari, who was trying to calm down little Hanabi. Inoe was talking to Masami, the only other civilian here. Choza was watching as Shikaku played a game of Shogi against Fugaku with Yuina trying to give suggestions. Then Yoshiro was alone taking care of Hanae who was also crying.

"I can't even remember having so many clan heads in one place without it being a meeting." Mikoto said.

"Definitely not since Minato died." Tsume said before taking a drink.

Though they weren't all in the same class, everyone here knew either Minato or Kushina. The two of them were just too charismatic not to try befriending everyone. That's what made their deaths so hard, not to mention that rule surrounding their only son.

"That probably shows that we should have done this sooner. Even the older kids are getting along." Mikoto said instead, and somehow got wrapped into helping Tsume plan Hana's next birthday.

* * *

The day of the tournament reminded me of a sports game. There was a lot of people, and food was being sold everywhere. Not to mentioned it smelled really good even though Kaa-chan refused to buy any.

To my surprise all my friends were able to come. Well, not my family who are friends like Shisui and Makoto, but everyone else.

"Did you guys bring them!" I yelled as I jumped over the benches to where the kids were seating.

It seems the adults decided we were fine by ourselves and to try and have fun themselves. I am so proud that my parents also have friends now. I could weep.

"Yes." Shikamaru said, and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes if it wasn't for the fact that would have been too much effort for the boy.

"Good." I said with a smile as I sat myself down between Hinata and Chōji.

"You guys have to cheer for Nee-chan too!" Kiba reminded us, yelling loudly enough I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole stadium could hear.

"Ya, ya. Don't worry. I just hope it will be awhile before she goes against Ita-nii."

"Ya! I don't want you to cry because my sister bet your brother!" Kiba said and I laughed.

"Oh you sweet summer child." I said while shaking my head.

"What do you mean by THAT?!" Kiba yelled, but before I or anyone else could respond, a voice rang out over the area.

"Welcome to the last part of the Chunin exams. I will be your announcer, Shiranui Genma. Now let's get things started with our first match, UCHIHA ITACHI FROM KONOHA VS. MAKI MASARU FROM KUSA!" The Senbon wearing ninja said from the both where the Kage were.

I could see the third was there, and there was man around my parents age with the symbol for wind on his hat. So it seems like only the Hokage and Kazekage were here. I was kinda hoping to see more, but I guess things aren't that great even on the macro scale.

As soon as we saw Itachi walk into the ring, looking like the perfect boy soldier, we lifted up our signs.

"GO ITA-NII! BEAT HIS BUTT!" I yelled along with my friends.

And to my utter amazement, I saw him blush in embarrassment. That would be the second time this month! I am getting so good at this little sister thing.

We calmed down once the fight actually started. No need to be distracting. The guy from grass was a weapons specialist or something. It didn't really matter because Itachi was able to knock his ass out in less than five minutes. I bet that is like a new record as well.

"UCHIHA ITACHI IS THE WINNER!" Genma announced with a roar of applause.

"NICE GOING NII-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" I yelled and Itachi waved at me.

Next was some puppet guy from Suna who was fight against Izumi. I felt bad that I didn't even know she was taking the Chūnin exam, let alone made it this far. I cheered for her nevertheless, but it didn't help. Izumi had to be carried out due to being poisoned.

After a short break, Itachi's Aburame teammate fought against someone named Tachibana Haru. Aburame-san won because he had his inchest eat the other guys arm. It was so cool, there was even bony fingers sticking out.

Ino had to go sit with her parents, but Hinata and Kiba agreed with me that it was cool.

"NOW, LET'S SEE HOW INUZUKA HANA FROM OUR BEAUTIFUL VILLAGE GOES AGAINST SASAKI NATSUKI FROM SUNA!"

She was another puppeteer, but unlike the other guys, her puppet looked like a vulture. It was even moving its wings in the air like it was flying and not just being held up by chakra threads.

"GO NEE-CHAN!" Kiba yelled as his sister laughed and give him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, this isn't going to take too long." Hana said with a evil looking grin while her three dog howled.

The fight did look more impressive than Itachi's, but that was mainly because it lasted longer and they were closer in terms of skill. It seems that the other girl had three animal themes puppets, and they were much better at combat then the first guy's. Still, after Hana and her dog destroyed one, the girl forfeited.

"See I told you my sister was better?" Kiba said just as intermission was called before the next round starts.

"It was a good fight, but just because something looks cool doesn't mean it's better." I said, but unfortunately Kiba didn't seem to care about the wisdom I was offering him for free.

When the next round started, Itachi faced off against Hiroto, the boy who beat Izumi.

"LET'S GO ITACHI, LET'S GO! LET'S GO ITACHI, LET'S GO!" I sung, the other easily repeating along with me, despite having never heard the chant before.

As soon as Genma started the fight, Itachi turned on his sharingan. That surprised me because I didn't know he already had it. I assumed he did, but part of me hoped that it was when be was in ANBU that he got the sharingan. And the Mangekyō sharingan.

I really hope he doesn't already have that, I thought that didn't happen until Shisui's suicide.

Itachi gracefully dodged the puupet's poison strings, which putting poison on ninja wire is a good idea, even if i don't like the boy. Then with a overkill fireball, the guy passed out from the heat.

Itachi closed his eyes while we cheered, completing ignoring Genma's words of praise.

I feel like there was something else going on. Itachi is friends with Izumi, though I don't know how close. Not as close as he is with Shisui, but Itachi doesn't have a lot of friends. Seeing Izumi fail probably wasn't easy for Itachi to watch.

Man, now I feel even worst for not knowing she was here.

"NEXT WE HAVE TWO OF OUR OWN! INUZUKA HANA VS. ABURAME YōJI!" Genma said, only for the Aburame to raise his hand.

"I forfeit." He said, his voice sounding like one of those kid voice manipulators.

I hope the kid isn't already starting to smoke. His voice sounded awful.

"Um, okay. WELL IT SEEMS LIKE OUR FINALY WILL BE INUZUKA HANA VS UCHIHA ITACHI! THERE WILL BE A SMALL BREAK FOR THEM TO GET READY, THEN WE WILL BEGIN!"

"Who do we cheer for now?" Hinata asked, frowning as she thought with her fingertips touching.

"Who ever you want. You could cheer for both, but this is the moment you show your supposed to whoever you think deserves it." I told them, and I was a little curious about what they would do.

Hana's pretty cool, and definitely more charismatic than my brother. She spent time playing with us during my birthday, while Itachi just waited until everyone left before spending personal time with me. I actually hope they cheer for Hana, since it will make the blow of losing to Itachi less.

"IT IS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. THE HEIRESS OF THE INUZUKA CLAN VS. THE HEIR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. WHO. WILL. WIN." Genma said, clearly taking this announcer role as far as he could.

I wonder what the Kazekage thinks of this. I have a feeling that this isn't what most Chunin exams are like.

"GO ITACHI!" I yelled as loud as I could while shaking the sign wildly.

"GO HANA-CHAN! I NEED YOU TO WIN SO EVERYONE KNOWS HOW COOL OF A SISTER YOU ARE!" Kiba said, and damn, that was good.

"DO YOUR BEST ITA-NII! I KNOW YOU WILL WIN!" I yelled again.

"GO ITACHI-SAN!" Hinata yelled, and I didn't even know Hinata knew how to yell.

"GOOD LUCK HANA-CHAN! I LIKE YOUR HAIR BUT CHIYO-CHAN'S BROTHER IS CUTE!" Ino yelled, and I really hope she doesn't have a crush on my brother.

"Good luck Itachi-san and Hana-san!" Choji said, Shikamaru helping him hold up both signs.

Neji just crossed his arms staring intently at the fight that was about to begin. Oh well, at least he held up the signs for the previous fights.

"LET'S LET THIS FIGHT STARTED!" Genma yelled and Hana was the first to move.

One of her dogs transformed while the other two flaked Itachi. Or at least tried to. Itachi flipped backwards onto the wall, making a seal before dissolving into ravens.

"G-Genjutsu?" Hinata asked, and when I looked over I saw her Byakugan was activated.

She has already started training with that? Hinata's fifth birthday is, like, four months away. Wouldn't that be too young or...

Right. I forgot. Ninja village.

Somehow (genjutsu probably) Itachi appeared behind Hana and kicked her into the hall, causing a crack to form from the impact. Itachi did have to play 'ground is lava' with how Hana's dogs were going after him, and one got a lucky bite in.

Hana was back, and was angry. Itachi hasn't even used his sharingan yet, so I wasn't too worried. Itachi played keep away for a little longer, and Hana got more and more annoyed.

I don't know if Itachi was trying to irritate Hana, but it was clear that she wasn't one of those people who get better when angry. She made mistakes that even I noticed, and at one point triggered a trap Itachi was able to set up. While fighting.

"I see you are still good at this. Well, maybe we can fight again." Hana said after she tried to get out.

"I would like that." Itachi said, though he didn't relax.

"I right, I am willing to admit when I've lost. I FORFEIT, OKAY?!" Hana yelled, and Geman jumped down.

"OUR WINNER IS UCHIHA ITACHI!"

I felt like I was going to lose my hearing from how loud our area of the stadium was.

* * *

 _I am proud to say I have this story mapped out up to when Chiyome graduates and goes on d-ranks. Past that I have ideas, but nothing that I have outlined into chapters yet. That being said, if there are scenes you would like to see speak now._

 _Thank you everyone who is currently following or has even favorited this story. And special thanks to spicyrash, LadyScatty, MonochromeJoker29, VenaHope, and the two guest for taking the time to leave a review._

 _I hope you all have a nice day/night!_


	10. How to be a good samaritan

**A/N** : Sorry this chapter took longer then usual. Classes started up and October is a busy mouth on count of family birthdays. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders after I placed the bag down on the floor.

"It's been an Hour!" Makoto complained, dropping off her own load.

"It hasn't been that long."

I know that Makoto wasn't expecting this when I asked if she wanted to go to the park with me, but I needed to do this. If I keep doing these good deeds by myself, I run the risk of people think It is because _i'm_ good. I need them to think that the Uchiha clan is good.

We will still go to the park, but I want to set up a pavlovian conditioning where whenever they help a civilian out, they get a treat. Makoto just has the misfortune of being my first participant.

But I can't let her know any of that.

"We have only gone a block. You made us stop five times!"

Okay, so maybe this isn't working out like I hoped. I suppose this was enough for the first day.

"Sorry about that. But doesn't it make you feel better helping others?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

Makoto pursed her lips and looked like she was going to complain even more, when the Mother we were helping come in with her own load of groceries and the baby was was on her back.

"Thank you two so much for the help. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up. Probably would have broken something again..."

"It was no trouble. Makoto-nee is already in the academy, and ninjas always help people!" I said, though my smile was directed at Makoto.

That was the whole point of d-ranks after all. To show how the ninjas are helping the general populous and to humanize them. In a way, what I was trying to do was very similar. However, while genins are being payed to do d-ranks, I'm going in for 'free'.

"Still, thank you. You know what? I'll tell my husband to get you two some free candy next time you go into our store. Hows that sound for me taking up so much of your time?"

"You're going to give us free candy?" Makoto asked in amazement.

I was planing on doing the rewarding myself, but this works too.

"Of course. It's the least I can do. You two are like the sage himself with how you arrived."

"It was really no problem." I said before waving good bye as we left the small house.

"Is it always like this?" Makoto said, looking deep in thought as we started walking to the park once more.

"More often than not. Most people don't like to feel indebted to another, but it's not always in the form of candy." I told her, taking in the nice spring weather.

I honestly didn't mind helping strangers. It was something familiar to me, so much so that I assume it was something that I use to do. Doesn't really matter now, since I have to do this, but I does make it easier.

More so than my plan to befriend the major clans. Or my own clan. I am just not someone who can do all the socializing that I really need to. Yet this isn't really something I can get lazy on. I still need to formally meet the Aburame clan. Kiba was friends with Shino, but I have yet to meet him. I still have a year before I start classes, but that is also the year I'll be 7 and turn 8.

My ambiguous deadline.

"Chiyome-chan?!"

I turned around to see Hinata running after me with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hina-chan!" I said with a wave, waiting for her to catch up.

Behind her was Neji who was walking next to his father who was holding Hanabi's hand. It wasn't too odd to see Hizashi take Hinata and Neji outside of the clan ground instead of another branch member, but more often than not Hikari would be there too. Especially if Hanabi is coming along.

"H-hello Makoto-san." Hinata said when she noticed I was with my cousin, and I almost laughed at how quickly she changed from an energetic little girl to a prim and proper clan member.

"Good morning Hinata-san. Are you going to the park too?" Makoto said before also noticing the rest of Hinata's group.

She didn't look to happy.

"Yes. Oji-san wanted to take us outside." Hinata explained, also giving Makoto a weary look.

"Good afternoon Chiyome-san and Makoto-chan." Hizashi said as we came over, lacking the usual upturn of his lip that was the Hyuga's version of a smile.

If that wasn't odd enough, then Neji was also giving Makoto a stare down. Neji wasn't the most social person, but he isn't one glare at people for no reason. And it wasn't like this was their first time meeting either.

"Argh, as if I didn't see him enough during class." Makoto said under her breath, but I don't think it fooled anyone.

"Ah, so the girl you have been complaining about is Makoto-chan." Hizashi said with a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Just what is up with him? Hopefully just taxes and not something more serious. Like a war. That would be pretty bad, and while I can't remember any wars happening besides the fourth shinobi war near the end of the show, who knows just how the butterfly effect would work. Maybe my interactions were enough of a wing flap to cause a hourican known as war.

I _really_ hope it's just taxes.

"You tallied on your dad?" Makoto asked with a raised brow and a smug look, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Wait, you two are in the same class?"

"Yes. Makoto-san is just upset that I am currently top of the class, and has been acting like a child about it." Neji said, though he looked borde

"I'm not the one acting like a child Hyuga-kun!" Makoto yelled back, pointing her finger at him.

"Whoa, just what happened? You have only been in class for a few months." I said, stepping between the two, Hinata right at my side as back up.

"You want to know what _Neji-kun_ did in order to cheat-"

"I did not cheat!" Neji interrupted, looking a little angry now.

"Ya! Neji-nii doesn't cheat!" Little Hanabi piped in, still holding onto Hizashi's hand.

"Makoto, you do realize you're not even done with your first year right? You can still get first place. There's no reason to get mad at Neji for doing what you want to do. Besides, you could try helping each other instead of tearing him down." I mediated, looking at my cousin with a hopeful glaze.

"It would be wise to get long. More often than not the rookie of the year will be paired with the top Kunoichi. The academy isn't just about learning about the physical side to being a ninja, you also need to form strong bonds with your future teammates." Hizashi told the two, but they just looked in horror.

"What?! I don't want to be on a team with him!"

"There is no way that's going to happen."

"See Makoto? Maybe it's a good thing you're not top of your class." I said, looking to Hinata.

I wanted the day to be a simple outing. Not to play referee between my cousin and one of my best friend's cousin.

Hinata gave a shrug, but gave a smile. Like she thought this was funny or something.

"Or I could just be rookie of the year AND top kunoichi. That way they can't do that team set up!" Makoto said with a full on grin.

"I'm not going to let my grade drop just because I don't want to be on a team with you." Neji said, and Makoto dropped her smile.

"I don't need you to do that. I'm just going to become better than you. Come on Chiyo-chan." Makoto said as she pulled on my hand.

"Wait, aren't we going to the same park?" I asked, causing Makoto to stop.

"Right. Hinata-san, Hinabi-chan, you may play with us. It will be a girls only game." Makoto announced with her hands on her hips.

"YA! Let's play Nee-chan!" Hanabi yelled as she exchange her uncle's hand for Hinata's.

"I'm planning on meeting with Shika and Choji tomorrow, you're welcome to come Neji-chan." I told the boy before he could feel too left out.

It wasn't like he normally played with us since the only girls Neji seemed to like were Hinata and I, but it's the thought that counts. Besides, Neji enjoys playing Shogi with Shikamaru and I.

"We'll need the sandbox for our game." Makoto said, and our game started.

It was a kanji practice game that Makoto modified so that if the fairy (Hanabi) catches you before you can write your word you "die". More rules got added as time went on, and after a while Hinata and I were the only ones still doodling in the sand.

Makoto found some of her school friends on the playground, and promptly left us. Hinabi was asleep on Hizashi's lap, who looked to be reading a mission scroll with a frown heavy on his face. I was once again reminded on how odd the scene looked.

"Hey Hinata, where's your Ka-chan?" I asked, still looking at Hizashi.

He flinched. It was settel, and the only reason I noticed was because Hanabi moved. But I did see it.

"Oh, Kaa-chan got hurt last week, so she is in the hospitable." Hinata said in a matter of fact tone.

I couldn't help but frown. Medicine in this world is an odd thing. The science is somewhere between the 1900 and 2000, but with chakra they are able to heal things much more quickly. The fact that Hikari who is the wife of a hean head is still in the hospital isn't a good sign. Either the wound required surgery or was something that can't be solved with pure chakra.

"How did she get hurt?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Kaa-chan was really sleepy and fell asleep standing up. Tou-san was worried and took her to the hospital without us, but when we arrived Kaa-chan was already up from her nap and told us she was fine."

"And she has been in the hospital since then?"

"Yes but Tou-san said we can't visit today. That's why Jii-san took us outside." Hinata said, sounding a little worried now.

I can't remember anything about Hikari from the show. That could be because she wasn't important enough to the plot, or she died before Naruto graduated. I want to tell Hinata that everything will be alright, but I had a bad feeling.

"If you ever need to talk, I have two ears." I told Hinata insead, who giggled.

"I know." She said with a bright smile that I instantly returned even though I wasn't feeling very happy at the moment.

I'm sure it will end up alright.

Maybe.

* * *

Itachi stood completely still, listening for a sign. He resisted the urge to use his sharingan in the darkness. Not only could his eye give away his position, but Itachi was getting low on chakra. Not dangerously so, but enough that he needed to ration it.

There was movement on his left, and Itachi sprung into action. A quick slash from his kunai was all that was needed before the clone fell into rock.

"Time's up. Everyone back to the clearing." An androgynous voice rang out throughout the woods.

Itachi was the first one back, but soon others came. All were still wearing their masks, for even if they do not pass, no one can know their identities. Seals were in the mask to disguise their voice, but Itachi wondered why they didn't cover their hair as well. One of the hopefuls had bright blue hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, something that could give you away along with your height.

Itachi was the shortest one, probably because he was the youngest. Not that it matter much how old everyone was.

"If I don't call your name, you are dismissed must leave at once. Komo, Tora, Karasu, and Kōmori."

At once the other six left, and Itachi was left with only three others.

"Congratulations on making it to ANBU. I have you new teams and captains all set up for your first mission."

Itachi forced any tiredness away, know that this might be the most important moment of his life. The file Itachi was give to only had the team name and leader on it. Ro, and Inu-shushō.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes that I've missed. I only did a quick look over (plus the spellchecker).

I felt like so many people followed this story since my last update. I don't know if that's true or not, but still. Thank you. And the review! There was so many and some really long one! I tried to PM though who asked questions or gave me their theories, but I am sorry if I missed yours. My email is a mess right now. I do want to thank Spicyrash, LadyScatty, DannyPhantom619, CallmeCrazylol, pfft (guest. and I do have a Plot, and I am a human person thank you for noticing), Girlinlovewithbooks, serus black antihumannature, Luna Latanya, Fading Feathers (thanks again for the super long review!), lizyeh2000, BlackDove WhiteDove (thanks again for the muti-reviews!), xenocanaan, I-R-Stormzz, Innieminnie, thanzintay.2000, flowerangel502, and libraryrockerr! You all are awesome sauce!

And since so many people asked, I will tell all of you that Naruto will be in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I love that kid but I thought that it would be hard for Chiyome to find him even if she was looking (more on that next chapter). But currently the title of chapter 11 is **Countdown begins** because Chiyome will be 7 and starting classes at the academy.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you have a good night/day!


	11. Countdown begins

The funeral was a week after my 7th birthday.

Neji showed up, with a long letter from Hinata explaining why she couldn't come. I was surprised that Neji even came since Hikari was like a mom to him.

It wasn't the best party. Tou-chan told me what happened, but I doubt the others were told. But they still knew.

The kids in this world were so much more aware then in my last life.

"There. Now we can go." Kaa-chan said, and I jumped off her lap.

"Do... we need anything?" I asked.

This was my first time going to a funeral.

In either life times.

"No, I'm sure Hinata-chan will just appreciate your company in these times. Now it is okay to cry during a funeral, but try not to make too much noise. Hikari-san was a Kunoichi, so this will be more of a shinobi funeral then a clan one." Kaa-chan told me, grabbing my hand as we headed for the door.

Tou-chan was already waiting for us outside, talking to some members of the police. I recognized Yunia, and gave a weak wave, but the other two I didn't. I was pretty sure they were uchiha, but it was hard to tell.

"Are you two done?" Tou-chan asked as the three ninjas body flickered away.

"Yes, let's go." Kaa-chan answered, pulling me along.

"Wait, isn't Ita-nii coming?" I wondered.

I have been seeing my socially awkward brother less and less these months. He still makes time to hang out with when when he is actual home, but he even started doing that flick 'perhaps another time' line he did with Sasuke.

That just reinforced that my ambiguous timeline that I remember from the show is matching up. I have a year max.

"You brother is on a very important mission right now." Tou-chan said, and I couldn't tell if he as happy or displeased about that.

My parents would know that Itachi is in ANBU now, right? I mean, they are both ninjas, and it seems obvious to me that is why Itachi never tells me about his missions anymore.

"Okay, I'll just pass his sympathies along then." I said slowly, still thinking as I absentmindedly grabbed Tou-chan hand.

When I first heard what happened to Hinata's mom, I wondered if there was something I could have done. I still don't know what happened in the show, but even if I did I don't know if that would of helped.

I don't like the idea of fate or destiny. I like to think that the meaning of life is what you give it. I think that sometimes bad things happen for no reason, and sometimes it happened because of a series of events that no one could predict without knowing the whole picture.

That's why I feel like I can affect the Uchiha massacre, but not Hikari's death. I know all the events that lead to the uchiha massacre, what effects it and how. I don't know yet how changing what I have already will do, but at that point I will be like everyone else. I have always been a more 'go with the flow' person, and while I like plans in games like chess, I am much better at more reactive movements than ten step plans.

You can't change the past after all. Only the future.

The funeral was being held in the Hyūga clan ground, even though Kaa-chan said it wasn't a 'clan funeral'. As we passed the gates, I saw all the people gathered for the funeral. It seemed like the whole clan was there... which might be the case. Hikari was married to the clan head.

I probably would have stopped walking if I wasn't holding both of my parent's hands. Just the sight of all these people gathering for one person, even if she was really _really_ nice, was overwhelming for me to think about.

How many people showed up to my own funeral?

"Oh, you did decide to come."

Hiashi looked like shit.

I didn't even know that could even happen! The Hyūga always looked the same. Hinata even showed me of her father when he first became a jounin and the man looked _exactly_ the same, just with slightly shorter hair and different clothes.

Tou-chan just grunted, which was better than retorting back.

I looked past my parent's legs to see Hinata holding on to the back of Hiashi robe thing that I totally know the name of. Hiashi was holding Hinabi on his hip, who thankfully was asleep on the cool summer morning.

Neji complained once or twice how the toddler would cry non stop looking for her mom.

"Want a hug?" I asked, letting go of my parent's hands so I could hold my arms out.

That's what you do when someone is sad. Comfort them until they can deal or help them seek out help if they need it.

Right?

Hinata looked at me with red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks before rushing into my embrace.

"Um, there, there." I awkwardly said as I closed my arms around her.

Her head reached my mouth, and I had to try my best to keep hair from get in while also making Hinata feel safe.

"S-sor-sorry."

"Don't apology for crying. It actually good to cry; help release all the... um... emotions in your brain." I tried explaining.

I can't really remember why, but I readed a lot of articles about the brain before I died. One of them talked about the theory that part of the reason why cry is to get rid of extra chemicals in your brain. The specific experiment was comparing tears of sadness to tears of happiness to see if the chemicals were different. They found a significant amount (being less than 5%) of dopamine in the 'happy tears' and norepinephrine in the 'sad tears'. Norepinephrine has more to do with the 'fight or flight' reflects, but dopamine is widely considered the 'feel good' neurotransmitter.

So crying can help you feel less sad in the end.

Well, assuming that your brain is working properly and all that.

"Let's begin." Hiashi said, and gracefully walked over to the stage was, dropping Hinabi off to his twin along the way.

I moved with Hinata closer, always keeping her in a half hug. The funeral was long, as lots of people had things to talk about Hikari-san. There was no casic, just a tombstone that was being cisaled by Hiashi. I figured it was because all ninjas had to be cremated, regardless if they were active or not. Still, it seemed odd that they would make the tombstone themselves.

I always wanted to just have a tree planted in my name and my ashes sent off to space so some alien could find it in a thousand years.

I wonder if I ever told my mom that.

"Do you want to say anything?" I asked when the flow of people slowed down.

I don't know if Hinata needed to, but talking to the rock that represents her mother might help. Maybe not now but, later.

Hinata just shook her head. She stopped balling a while ago, but I still would feel a few tears shock my dress every so often.

"That's fine. I'm sure she can hear you wherever you go." I said, because isn't that something people find comfort in?

People don't like the idea that their love ones are gone forever, or that they will too one day. That might be why so many different religions have an afterlife, somewhere you can meet up with everyone who died before and after you. I know that might not be the best way to put it, but I've always been neutral on religion.

Even how I don't know if my situation of reincarnation is the normal or just situational. Maybe it is even whatever you think will happen once you die, is what does happen and since I had no really thoughts about the situation, I got a random pick.

That I messed up my refusing to forget everything.

"R-Really?"

"She loves you a lot. And that love will be with you forever. As long as you can remember the good times." I said with a bittersweet smile.

Hinata nodded to herself like what I said made sense, and not too long later the funeral was officially over.

More than half of the people left, and I quickly realized they were only here to show their respect to the clan as a whole, not Hikari as an individual. It was annoying, but i'm sure every funeral has people like that.

"Thank you for watching Hinata-chan, Chiyome-chan." Hiashi said as he walked over, holding a hand out for Hinata who readily took it.

She didn't hug him like she was doing to me, but I made me happy to see they were still close.

"What are friends for?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were off talking to other people, and for as often as I would hang out at Hinata's house, I spent more time with Hizashi then Hiashi.

"Still, Hinata is lucky she found someone like you. It is a rarity, exicaly for someone from your clan." Hiashi said, and an had to force back my immediate reaction.

Instead I just smiled.

"Maybe you just need to know my clan better, because I assure you I am not the only one who would comfort a friend."

"Maybe." Hiashi said, and it wasn't like I was really expecting to change his mind.

It was hard making people think that actions of an individual represents their group. As difficult as the adverse.

"Hey Hiashi-san!" A loud voice called out.

I turned along with Hiashi who seemed to sigh at the sight of the large women running over to them along with her giant dog.

"I was worried you were going to leave." She said with a grin that was a little sharp around the edges.

It seems that Kiba's mom personally knew Hikari. At least more than the people who already left.

"Why do you think I would leave before talking to everyone?" Hiashi said with a very even voice.

"Because you have a huge stick up your ass."

"There are children around." Hiashi reminded her, who then looked to Hinata and me like she didn't notice us before.

Which I know is complete bullshit.

"Kiba mentioned that you wanted to see his friend Shino-kun, right?" Tsume said out of the blue.

"Um, yes?"

"Shibi! Umeko! Come over there and meet the brats I've told you about!" Tsume yelled, once more breaking the sumber environment.

I watched silently as a stereotypical Aburame with a high collar trench coat and sunglasses walked over with a women wearing something similar but no sunglasses.

"I hope Tsume isn't bothering you too much Hiashi-san." Who I assumed was Shibi said, and I could _feel_ the unimpress look he have Tsume.

"Hey, I'm just lightening the mood."

"It's a funeral." Shibi remember her.

"Thank you for coming Umeko. Shibi-san." Hiashi said with a slight nod of his head as he patted Hinata on the back.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said with a sniffle.

It did look like she was done crying for the moment at least. I was starting to feel like my presence wasn't needed, but I did want to form connections with the Aburame clan. Shino's parents isn't a bad place to start.

"Did you know Hinata-chan's mom?" I asked before I could think otherwise.

Probably not the best question to start off with, but I was curious. All the parents of 'Rookie nine' looked to be around the same age. Not to mention they are all clan heads.

I keep my face as neutral as I could as I watched Shibi and Umeko looked to each other. How they could read any facial expressions with the collar covering their mouth and Shibi wearing dark glasses I would never know, but they did.

"Tsume and I were on a genin team with Hikari. She became a Chunin a year before us, therefore we were not on a team for long, but Hikari was an irreplaceable teammate." Shibi said, even bending down to my level.

"Y-You were teammates?" Hinata asked, moving closer.

He gave a sharp nod and Tsume laughed.

"Hikari was known as the wall. Nothing could get past her!"

"You were the only one who called her that." Hiashi said, though he didn't look mad.

"That's because too many people were afraid of making her mad. And if not her, then you. No wonder your elders paired you to off. Hinata and Hanabi are going to be quite the kunoichis."

"Yes. They will." Hiashi said, and an awkward silence fell over the group.

I didn't hear how Hikari died. Only that she was in the hospital for a long time. But after seeing how Hiashi reacted to being reminded that his daughters are expected to become ninja, I wonder if it was because of a mission.

That must be hard, watching your children get excited over such a dangerous profession.

"Hey Hinata-chan, did you ever hear about the time your mom got our sensei kicked out of a hot spring?" Tsume said, and even I was interested in this new topic.

Up until my parents arrived to tell me it was time to go, Tsume and Shibi alternated telling stories of their genin years. Even Hiashi was listening intently, though I was unsure if that was because he never heard them or he just needed the reminder.

Either way, the mood was considerably lighter and Hinata even was able to give me a smile when we left.

* * *

Shisui wasn't planning on waiting for Itachi, but when he saw the young teen walk into Danzo-sama's office, well...

It wasn't like Shisui was saying that Danzo can't be trusted. He is a elder council member and a valuable member of konoha. It was more like there was something about him that Shisui doesn't like. A gut feeling, which is something Shisui has learn more and more to rely on during his shinobi career.

So Shisui waited for his genius of a cousin, mask still on along with the rest of his ANBU outfit. Shisui wasn't even purpose to know that Karasu was Itachi, but even with the chakra masking and voice altering seals he still knew. Itachi knows as well, but Shisui isn't how how the kid figured that out.

Itachi was alway been a bit more fact oriented than Shisui.

"Taka." Itachi greeted with a nood, and Shisui smiled despite knowing no one could see it.

"Hey Karasu, want to train for a bit before de-masking?" Shisui said, but to his supposed Itachi shock his head.

"No I... I was hoping I could get your opinion on something."

Shisui frowned as he looked over the shorter boy. Itachi was holding himself straight back and head heigh, ready to fight at a moment's notice. A very normal thing to see in the boy, but it usually wasn't so noticeable.

Itachi was worried about being overheard.

"Sure, let's hang out in my room then." Shisui said, purposefully leading them past their rooms.

All members of ANBU get their own rooms, but most don't use it too often. Shisui's room is completely empty, only a few weapons and and extra set of clothes. Not the place to have what Shisui is starting to think is a very serious talk.

Itachi isn't one to ask for help, unless he needs it.

Inu's room was good because the captain was paranoid. Not to mention both Shisui and Itachi served under him, so Inu shouldn't be too mad about them using his privately seals. With a quick body flicker to get to the other side of the room to deactivate the traps, Shisui smiled and sat on the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shisui asked as Itachi shut the door, and the only sounds Shisui could hear were from their room.

"I have been promoted to captain." Itachi announced, and Shisui couldn't tell is the boy was happy or sad about that.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk about." Shisui pointed out, and Itachi shook his head.

"Danzo-sama asked me about how the clan is doing. He mentioned that there has been some cases of unrest, and suggested that some of our clan members have been extremely vocal about their situation."

"Oh. He told me something similar, probably since we are the only Uchiha active on ANBU right now. It is true that there has been talked about how we are getting pushed aside and belittled, but just that. I haven't seen the cases Danzo have talked about, but he is a elder. There would be no reason for him to lie about something like this." Shisui said.

The unrest at the compound was so preselent that Shisui wouldn't be surprised if even Chiyome knew what was happening. It is true that the nine tail was being controlled by a sharingan, he remember seeing it in his nightmares. But all members of the clan was counted for. Fugaku made sure of it.

Shisui feels like after 7 years it should have died down, but for some reason it hasn't.

"If he's right... if the worst comes to pass, what would you do?" Itachi asked, and Shisui never heard him sound so unsure.

"I am a Konoha ninja, so that will always come first. But the Uchiha clan has been part of the village since its founding. If the worst come to pass, I will just use my curse." Shisui said, knowing that Itachi understand what he isn't saying.

"Thank you." Itachi said, and they walked out like nothing happened.

* * *

"Come on let's go!" I cried as I waited by the door with my shoes already on.

"Chiyo-chan, we still have a few minutes before we have to leave." Kaa-chan remind me, and I nearly rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I was hoping to find all my friend before orientation."

One of the bad things about the compound being so far away is that it would be a pain to walk to school or home with anyone. There are some civilian apartments, but no school age kids live there.

It was really sad having to turn down Hinata, Ino and Chōji's request of walking to school together.

"In that case I guess we can leave now." Kaa-chan said after quietly laughing.

I waited very patiently until she took off her slipper and put her on shoes, before opening the door. I still think it's odd that here schools start in April rather than September or August, especially since summer break is still the longest break. It was at least very pretty out. The trees all had flowers on them and it wasn't too hot yet.

"Are you excited?" Kaa-chan said, though I had no doubt that she already knew the answer.

I haven't been masking my emotions even though my reasons might be different then what she thinks.

"Ya! Who wouldn't be excited to go to ninja school?!" I said with a huge smile.

And it was true. As much as I worry about the future, I can't help but be excited at the idea of learn _magic_. It still seems impossible to me even though I have seen people do it countless times already.

"Just make sure to pay attention during class and do well." Kaa-chan told me, along with other helpful tips about school.

"Sitting by the window gives you a quick exit in case you need to escape."

"Always bow to your teactures; they are all chunin and a higher rank than you."

"Only train during lunch if you don't have sparing that day. It wouldn't help your rank if you are tied."

I nodded along even though she have already told me this stuff before.

It was a challenge to keep walking when I saw the Hokage tower. I even graped Kaa-chan's hand to keep myself from running to it.

"Mikoto-san, Chiyome-chan, How are you too today." A please voice called out.

"Yoshino-san!" I called out, turning about to see the whole Nara family was behind us.

I let go of Kaa-chan's hand to go to Shikamaru who was looking like he was trying to sleep standing up.

"Are you excited?" I asked and the boy opened one eye to glare at me.

"Don't worry, if you convince you mom to let you sit next to me you could just sleep through the orientation."

With that the boy looked more wake.

"It is probably more for the parents anyways." He agreed.

"I do have to say, I'm surprised Chōji-kun isn't with you."

"Kaa-chan was worried we would take too long walking over here and made us leave early." Shikamaru said with a long sigh.

"So you left, what? Two minutes early?" I asked with a cocky smile.

"No. Three minutes."

"Oh, so sorry. How dear your mother wake you up _three minutes_ earlier so you are not late on your first day of school." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm even though I was still smiling.

Shikamaru just sighed again.

"We should go get a seat. Hokage-sama himself will be speaking and I can't wait to hear his speech for our children." Yoshino said as she walked over to Shikamaru and I.

"The speech he did for Itachi's year was quite inspiring." My mom added and both family started walking to the Academy wing.

There was already a lot of people hanging around the courtyard, and even more as we made our way to the auditorium. At least half of the seat were taken, and I was pleased to see I recognize some of them.

The Inuzuka were the easiest to spot since both Tsume and Hana had their dogs. I waved, but Kiba just snuffed me. At least I got to see Tsume hit the backside of the head for being rude.

Then I saw a little girl with bright pink hair and green eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. I always had mixed views about Sakura because I felt like she had so much _potential_. Maybe without there being a Sasuke-kun for her to obsess over, she will become ever more kick ass than in the original show.

We ended up sitting far away from Sakura and her family though, so I didn't have a chance to say hello. Shikamaru did sit next to me, with Shikaku on his other side, and promptly fell asleep. I listened with half a ear as Kaa-chan talked to Yoshino, looking around.

Seeing Sakura just reminded me of how I have yet to spot the main character. But unlike her, yellow hair and blue eye are pretty common in Konoha. Not as much as black hair or brown, but way more common than blue or green hair. As such, I have yet to see Naruto, and I can't help but wonder if maybe I should keep it that way.

I mean, as much as I want to become friends with the hero to be, I can't right now. Naruto is the scapegoat for a lot of people, and if I an Uchiha becomes friends with the Demon boy... well. As much as I don't like it, I can't give people any reason not to like me.

Later when (or if) we are on a team we could be friends, but not now. Not until I make sure my family is save.

"Good morning Chiyo-chan."

"Hina-chan! How are you?" I said as I turned around in my seat to see Hinata with her Uncle.

"Good. I hope we will be in the same class."

"Probably. They are a lot of clan kids our age, so I bet they will want us all to be in the same class." I said, noticing that Shino was sitting on the other side of Hinata along with his mom and dad.

For some reason, Hinata and Shino got along really well. Maybe I should be too surprised since they are both much more calm than most children their age, but considering they didn't even meet until Hinata's mom died I was surprised how quickly they got along.

"Good morning Chiyome-chan." Shino said with a nod.

" 'Morning Shino-kun! Are you all ready to start class?"

"Yes I am. Why? Because I have trained for the past two years." Shino said as he pushed his sunglasses up.

They looked to be a little too wide for his face.

"Same. I am more than ready to learn something new." I said as Hinata agreed with me.

"Is Shikamaru-san alright?" Hinata asked, noticing how Shikamaru still haven't moved.

"He's fine. Just taking a nap." I said and Hinata and Shino both made the 'o' face.

Or at least I think Shino did. It was a little hard to see with the high collar he was wearing.

"Everyone please take your seat. Hokage-sama will arrive in only a few minutes." A Lady wearing a chunin vest said, probably one of the teactures.

I turned around and sat properly in my chair, just in time to see the first speaker get up on the stage.

By the time the Hokage was at the mic, I was contemplating taking a nap like Shikamaru. Not that the speech was bad, it was just so full of propaganda that I couldn't take it seriously. And I come from American where you 'pledge alingage' to the flag every morning. Saying that this was too much was really saying something.

"... but I'm sure the kids all want to start learning. So without further delay, here are the homeroom teacher for this year's classes."

And with that, the old man took a step back and three teachers stood up. I recognized one of them, and that was only from the scar across his nose.

"I'm Umino Iruka and when I call your name please walk over to the exit and wait in the hall. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chōji..."

I looked back to give Shino a thumbs up.

"Fujita Ayako, Fujita Etsuko, Haruno Sakura..."

I looked back to see if I could see the pink hair girl again but there was too many people.

"Himura Hideyoshi, Hisakawa Takahiro, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba..."

"Don't worry, I'll see you outside." I told Hinata before she could say anything.

She looked surprised, but smiled as she walked out.

"Kobayashi Sumiko, Minami Yuuki, Nakahara Nana, Nara Shikamaru..."

I nudged Shikamaru awake before his parents could.

"You're meeting in the hall. See you soon." I whispered.

"The hall? How troublesome." I heard the boy say under his breath as he walked past his parents who were wishing him good luck.

"Sato Shuohei, Tsukuda Moriko, Ueda Naomi, Uchiha Chiyome..."

With that I stood up.

"Have a good day sweetie. I want to hear all about it when I pick you up later, alright?"

"You got it!" I said with a thumbs us, almost out the door when I heard the next name called.

"Uzumaki Na-Narruto..." Iruka stubbled over the name, but even if he didn't I would have noticed something was up from the change in the audience.

Whispers broke out, even though I couldn't hear anything, I had an Idea what they were about. Then I saw a boy who looked too small in a t-shirt that was too big run out from the back row.

I found myself staring at the main character himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

Then I closed the door.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but it is twice as long so maybe that makes up for it? I am about to go to a Christmas eve. party in, um, 20 min so sorry if I missed anything. Class stuff next chapter, so look forward to that._

 _And Review! I almost forgot! Thank you Slytherson, Lizyeh2000, CallmeCrazylol, merendinoemiliano (that is a crazy user name), BlackDove WhiteDove, pubipanda, Girl-luvs-manga, (Holy shit my dog just open a christmas present) and LadyScatty. But I do want to thank everyone who followed/favorited this story. It is so nice getting an email saying someone is reading this thing._

 _Happy holidays everyone, and I hope you have a good day/night!_


	12. Overdue Talks

In the hall, the kids were lined up and talking. Making sure I didn't look back, I walked over to Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji and Shino who were the only ones not screaming in excitement.

I like to think I am a good person, and more than that, polite. I may forget to say my please and thank you all the time, but I try to be nice to everyone. Even not holding the door open felt wrong to me, and I could tell that Shikamaru knew something was up.

Which means I need to step up my acting and come up with a cover story. Quick.

"Are you okay?" Choji asked and I felt like bashing my head in the wall for how nice the kid is.

"I'm fine. Just-" before I could come up with a very realistic excuse that I totally didn't make up on the spot, the door opened again.

I made the mistake of looking over, to where Naruto was and I could see that his eyes were glassy. I was never able to do mean interactions in a video game, how was I going to completely ignore Naruto?

"Okay class, follow me to our room at 1-3." Iruka unintentionally saved me from having to bullshit my way out of this situation, and I was one of the first to get in line behind him.

I tried my best to pay attention to the maze of hallways that Iruka walked through, but honestly, it all looked the same. I do remember making a note about that being the reason why the Chunin exams were held here. At least for the first part of the exam. I can't remember for the life of me if that was canon or fandom, but hopefully things will be different enough that it wouldn't even matter. Butterfly effect and all that.

"This is our class." Iruka announced, holding the door open as he motioned for the rest of the kids to keep moving.

"Take your seat and we can begin your first day."

I ended up taking a seat in the second row by the window with Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru already moved to the back row and had his head in his hands while Choji pulled out his snacks, looking a little worried.

Honestly, if anyone here fat-shames Choji I might just get in my first fight. Normally I wouldn't fight kids, but everyone in the room was training to be killers.

Ino was already talking to some girls I recognize as the ones we played with a few times. I didn't get too friendly with them yet, since with civilians I'm focused more on the adults, but I'll have time for that in classes now.

"For now, I'm only your homeroom teacher. We will start class at this time every day except for Sundays, and breaks. Each day we'll have a different set of classes, but today we'll start with writing and reading..."

Iruka looked younger than what I remembered. Which, duh, he is younger. It's still 5 years before 'canon'. Iruka is still a teenager.

 _Holy shit we are being taught by a teenager._

Said teenager started handed out a small quiz to see what level we all were. For most kids, this was their first time in a formal learning environment. There was no kindergarten or pre-school. Kids here needed to be taught the basics from their parents.

 _Which also means that orphans start off with next to no learning._

I that time I resisted the urge to look up to see where Naruto was. It wasn't my problem to solve. If Naruto doesn't know how to read, then Iruka would just have to teach him.

I slowly filled out the paper. It was easy, and even while reading over everything carefully and double checking my characters, I was one of the first finished. I waiting until Hinata and Shino turned their sheets over before doing the same and resting my head on the table.

For all I know, the massacre could happen the next full moon. From what I've seen, it didn't seem like people were any more hostile to the Uchiha clan then they were when I start starts paying attention. But it's not like the show or manga showed it either. Not in a way I could compare and contrast without having the wiki page open. Right now all I can do is continued making positive connects and seems like a good student. Making sure that Makoto and _maybe_ Souma are good students would help too.

 _Crazy that right now there are only two other kids in school, what which with Itachi graduating so early, and other kids graduating when they're 10 on average._

"Okay class, pencils down. Now let's talk about the history of Konoha while your numbers teacher arrives."

I tried my best not to sigh at the fact that I will be having to listen through a basic math class, but considering how Hinata giggled, I guess I didn't do a very good job at it.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was seriously considering taking a page from Shikamaru's book and taking a nap. The only thing of note that happened was learning that Taijutsu class will be all afternoon, and for the girls, there would be kunoichi class. Apparent the boys have Shinobi class, but it sounded more like study hall.

"Are you okay Chiyo-chan?" Hinata asked as she poked me while the rest of the class ran outside.

"I already know all of this." I told her, though it might have gotten muffled since my head was still buried in my arms.

"I was told our first year will be easy. Why? Because it is needed to make sure everyone is on the same level." Shino explained, and while I figured that would be the case, it didn't make it suck any less.

And here I thought ninja school was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Makoto sat down for lunch and immediately started starting at the Hyūga who had the gall to beat her in taijutsu today.

"You know, that was a really good match today Mako-chan. Sensei even mention that was the longest spare he's ever seen."

Makoto snapped her head to glare at the girl who looked more amused than scared. Tenten is one of the only girls who care more about becoming a good kunoichi rather than finding a protection spouse. Usually, Makoto wouldn't bother to befriend a civilian raised kid, but Tenten knows her way around weapons thanks to an uncle who's a shinobi grade blacksmith and is pretty good company.

"If you keep staring, the fan club will take notice Uchiha-san." Said the other girl that Makoto regular eats lunch with.

Like her, Nara Sayuri was far enough removed from the clan head that she didn't get any special training. Of course, Sayuri is like all Nara born ninja and thinks that doing the bare minimum to pass is good enough. At least Tenten trains without being forced to by her parents.

"Tch. I could take them." Makoto announced, even though she did decide to start paying attention to her own meal.

Purely by chance.

"Yes, I would love to see how you would fair against eight girls and four boys." Sayuri said in her deadpan voice and Tenten snorted out a laugh before covering it up.

"There can't be that many people who like that ass."

"Sorry Mako-chan, but I have to agree with Yuri-chan on this. We even compiled a profile during our last Kunoichi class since we were just going over coded poems." Tenten explained with a shrug.

Technical, since Makoto doesn't have a private teacher for it, she's also spouse to be in Kunoichi class. But after the first week last year, Makoto decided the time was better spent training physically and got her mom to sign here out. It wasn't required, just took her out of the pool of applicants to become the top kunoichi when she graduates. Which is fine since Makoto is aiming for rooking of the year.

"If it makes you feel better, your fan club has five boys and five girls in it. Perfectly balanced between the sexes." Sayuri then added, all without even opening her eyes.

"No that doesn't make me feel better!" Makoto yelled, shoveling as much food as she could into her mouth. "I mean, who's even in it?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Sayuri. Tell me."

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Sayuri!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed painfully slow. Naruto got yelled at during math class by a teacher named Katsuo, and got yelled at later by a _different_ teacher. Sure he was being loud, but so was most of the class. Taijutsu class ended up being just physical conditioning, and the only thing of worth that I learned was that next week we would start on the academic style katas. With that, our day was done.

"See ya tomorrow Ino!" I called out to the girl as I walked with Hinata and the boys to the front gates.

Hinata and I had private teachers and didn't need to go to kunoichi class. Kaa-chan did ask if I was fine with that since the classes are good for making friends, but since most of it is about disguise mission I declined. While I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to go in this life, I knew that I wanted to be able to through around elemental jutsus like it was nothing. It might be childish, but if I have to deal with this dictatorship then I am going to try to have fun.

One by one, our group of five split up once we saw our parents. Or in Hinata's cause her cousin. I gave Neji a wave, which he returned with a nod of his head, before catching sight of the last person I thought I would see.

"Otou-san? What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up. How was your day." The man said like this was a normal thing that he did.

"Um, It was okay. Mostly introduction stuff." I said as we started walking, looking at my father for a moment longer before my curiosity got the better of me, "Is everything okay?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're picking me up. From school. Even though it's a ten-minute walk from the compound." I pointed out.

"Today's your first day."

"Aaand?"

"...Your mother asked me to."

There it was.

"Ah, got it." I said trying to hide my amusement, but from the look tou-san gave me, it didn't work.

I should probably work on that.

"I also got done with the clan meeting sooner than scheduled. This wouldn't be a common accordance."

"Of course not." I said before registering what he said. "Wait you had a clan meeting? What... how did that go?"

"It was fine."

"Had any interesting arguments?" I asked casually.

I needed to know just how the clan was viewing the situation. If they go through with a coup that would still be bad. Maybe even worse than the massacre since they would lose and be written down as the enemy.

"Chiyome, I know you want to get involved, but trust me you do not want to go to these meeting until you have to. They are very dull."

I frowned slightly, no doubting that most of them are just about budgeting and stuff like that. But still.

"Hey tou-san? Can I ask you something? Privately once we get home?"

I keep my eye in front of me even though I could see his on the back of my neck.

"I'll have to go to the police station before dinner, but we can talk for a few minutes." Fugaku said after what felt like way too long.

I nodded and allowed the rest of the walk to be quiet. I had a hard time placing Fugaku, and I need to figure out if he agreed to the coup in canon because of his own beliefs or because the clan pushed him. I hope it's the later because then I just need to keep doing what I'm doing to improve the public's view of us. But if it's the former.

Fugaku opened the door to our home for me and we both started taking our shoes off.

"We're home. Chiyome wanted to talk to me about something, we'll be in my office." Fugaku said before Mikoto could say anything.

I followed silently, starting to wonder if I could just put this off for a little longer. But what if they are planning the coup now? What if I only have a few weeks until everything goes to shit?

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, Well..." I started to say, looking at everything but my father.

"Are you happy?"

Whatever Fugaku expected me to ask, it wasn't that. "What?"

"Are you happy, like with how things are right now. In Konoha... and our clan."

"That's a very complex question Chiyome." Fugaku simply said as he leaned back in his chair, but since it wasn't him telling me to mind my own business I decided to continue.

"I know, but you're always working on making the village and our clan better, so I wanted to know what you think. What your ideal vision for both is."

"Hm...And what brought this on?"

I paused for a second, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him, but... in for a penny in for a pound right?

"Uchiha helped found Konoha, and yet I didn't see anyone working in the academy from our clan. Not to mention that we are so far away compared to the other clans, and-"

"Chiyome, you are far too observing for your own good." Fugaku interrupted with an actual sigh.

"Chiyome listen. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, alright?" Fugaku said and I nodded.

"There is a lot about our clan that you don't know. And a lot that the rest of the village will never know. As you've no doubt noticed, there is some... tension between the village and our clan right now. Has been ever since Madara left."

I figured that, but hearing my father say it so frankly is another thing.

"Some people think that even though we exiled him, that one day we will turn on the village like he did. And what happened 7 years ago was all the proof that some needed to believe our guilt."

"The nine-tail attack?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes. Few know this, but Madara did the same thing when he attacked the first Hokage. But this village is as much our as it is theirs, and we will not let baseless gossip take that from us." Fugaku said, giving me a look.

"So you're just ignoring them?"

"No. We are showing them that Uchiha is a valuable member of this village. That we always have been and always will be. Nothing they _say_ will change that Chiyome."

I nodded as I thought. Sure the whole, 'us vs them' talk isn't great, but that's good that he's still considering the village ours... right?

"But not everyone thinks that right? Yoshino-san is Kaa-chan's friend, and her family is very nice to us." I ended up asking when Fugaku didn't say anything more.

"The Nara's are a smart clan, even if they don't always use their potential to the fullest."

"Then can't you ask them for help? If this problem has been happening for so long, then maybe just showing others how strong we are isn't enough."

Fugaku gave me a look that I didn't quite understand, but it made me hopeful that maybe I was giving him some useful suggestions.

"Maybe. The elders of our clan like to think we can solve everything by our selves, but there is a reason why Konoha is made up of more than just the Uchiha and what remains of the Senju clan." Fugaku said, and I couldn't help but smile.

Look at him saying that help might be worthwhile. Seems like I was worried about nothing.

"Exactly. I bet Hiashi-san would also help if you asked."

"...I know you are good friends with his daughter, but there is no way I would ask that man for help."

"Well, maybe you could bribe him? Or if not the Hyūga then maybe Inoichi-san? Ino-chan told him that he works with interactions and stuff so-"

"I think that is enough for today Chiyome. If you need to talk about this anymore you can go ask your mother. She knows just as much about clan politics as I do. If not more." Fugaku said as he picked me up and placed me into the hall.

"Aww but I was just starting to get some good ideas!"

Fugaku looked at me one more time, then disappeared leaving only some leaves.

...

I really need to learn the body flicker at some point.

* * *

 _A/n:_ So, I didn't mean to take a year to write this chapter. I had half of it written when I updated the last chapter, and I wrote the rest three days ago. Whoops. Good news is I got a 98% on my modern physics final so even though life is kicking my ass I'm going a good job at kicking it right back.

Thank you all the kind people who have favorited/followed this story since last freaking year, and special thanks to _Iail10_ , _00-night-eyes-00_ , _RealistIze_ , _Fading Feathers,_ _ShadingWolf49_ , _Tsuki_ , _Anon_ (chapter 11), _Girl-luvs-manga_ , _xenocanaan_ , _VenaHope_ , _CallmeCrazylol_ , _EmmieSauce_ , _DannyPhantom619_ , and _lizyeh2000_ for leaving a review. Reviews are the life and blood for most fanfic writers, so I can really not thank you guys enough. Main reason why there is even another chapter to update.

I do have this story mapped out until after the chunin exams, and by then it gets very much into AU territory, so even if it takes me another year to write the next chapter (and I hope it doesn't), there will be another chapter.

Hope you all had/going to have a nice holiday!


End file.
